obsession
by jans
Summary: Seto had a secret obsession, but so does Joey. What happens when a nosy Anzu finds out and decides some blackmail is neccessary?
1. Chapter 1

j.s: ok, this is my new fict and after the failure of my first one, im surprised im still writing...but u can neva keep a gud dog down XD

i do not own yugioh

this is a yaoi fic so dont like, dont read...i'll warn u if there is a lemon, but not in this chappie ;)

enjoy...**

* * *

Seto's Secret **

The tall brunet gracefully climbed out of his limo and glanced around for the sight of that golden hair that he knew so well. With a sigh, he realized his golden puppy had yet to make an appearance.

Making sure the pocket knife was still in his pocket; Seto took long strides up to his home room. Sitting down at his desk in the empty classroom, he efficiently took out his lap top and opened it to his display picture of a sleeping Joey. Seto remembered how hard it was to convince Mokuba to take a picture of Joey sleeping in the sleepover Yugi invited him to…….

(Flashback)

"NO, NO and NO! I will not get a picture of Joey so you could black mail him" said a determined Mokuba while gathering the last of the things he was taking to Yugi's.

"Mokuba, I suggest you do this small favour for my or I may decide to reinstate your bedtime back to 8pm" Seto replied with a smirk gracing his elegant features.

"argh, fine" Mokuba stomped out of his room, heading for the front door to the Kaiba estate. Seto came out, he knew it wouldn't be difficult to convince his little brother to take a photo of his golden puppy.

The next morning, no words were exchanged as Mokuba gave a picture of Joey asleep in nothing but his boxers to Seto. Seto quickly walked through the many corridors of the mansion to go to his room where he looked himself for the rest of the day drooling over Joey's photo. Seto had it bad….so bad that he has a sleeping Joey as all his display pictures, including the ones at Kaiba Corporation…

(End flashback)

Seto was woken up from his thoughts as suddenly a loud bang was heard. In walked the first of the students, totally absorbed in their meaningless chatter about what they did last weekend.

Seto quickly opened up his day plan and pretended to be busy but in fact keeping a keen eye out of his delicious blond puppy. Yugi and crew came into the room, unfortunately without any sign of Joey.

Yugi, as he does every school morning, gave Seto a huge smile but when all that he received was an icy glare, shrugged it off and went back to his seat. However, the Pharaoh was less than impressed and gave his cousin a warning glare before following his light like a love sick fool.

Mr.Shindou walked into the class and just as he was to take the register the door bangs open revealing a disheveled blond looking quite embarrassed as he realized that he was now the centre of attention.

"um…sorry sensai…my alarm clock did not go off." Bowing down to the teacher, Joey gave a sincere apology hoping that maybe he would escape detention today. No such luck…

"Mr.Jonouchi, I am not impressed. The day has hardly started and you are already in detention" Handing Joey a pink detention slip, Mr. Shindou told Joey to behave and not cause the class any more disturbances.

Just as Joey was about to walk past Seto's deck, Seto stuck a foot out and tripped Joey up. This caused the blond to fall over but not before throwing his bag up in the air so that it hit Mr. Shindou directly on the head. Bullseye.

"THAT'S IT MR.JONOUCHI! DETENTION FOR A WEEK" YELLED Mr. Shindou after rubbing his sore head.

"but..it was all..kaiba…why ya blamin' me for?" stuttered Joey but not before trying to give Kaiba his most evil glare.

Seto just smirked at his adorable puppy; he enjoyed torturing him way too much to be considered normal. However, Seto couldn't help but make Joey flustered, and by making him stay after school in detention he will be able to corner him and carryout his plan.

You might be wondering what Seto's plan is, to the simple minded it seems fairly simple: Get a lock of that shiny golden hair. However, this is particularly hard to do when your 'subject' considers you his biggest enemy and freaks out into a fight the minute your in his radar.

Seto had tried this plan numerous times all ending in failure, which is just not acceptable. Seto tried it when Joey was sitting in front of him on the coach in a field trip but that did not work as at that precise moment, when steel scissors were about to meet silken locks the couch came to an abrupt stop. Causing Seto to hit his hand on Joey's head and causing one of their traditional fights to break out.

He also tried when Joey visited Kaiba land, on the blimp and even in Pegasus's Island…which was strange as he should have been focusing more on saving his brother instead of Joey's hair.

The lessons during the day dragged on since Seto only had Joey in his home room, he mentally checked the time against his internal clock every 5 minutes. When the final bell rang, Seto murmured 'finally' and left for the Library. He did this everyday after school, stay in the library until he finished his homework then got off to Kaiba Corp. and do work there. Detention only lasted 40 minutes, and for Seto that leaves plenty of time between finishing his homework and waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Of course, Seto was planning on literally pouncing him as that will be extremely out of character and he would just frighten the little puppy. So grabbing his briefcase, Seto strolled around the corridor, heading for the school entrance where he would 'accidentally' pump into the puppy and take a snippet of Joey's hair.

Seto has been practicing all week to master the sleigh of hand on his maids and butlers. Fortunately, he paid them enough to keep their mouths closed but if that fails, he knew where they slept. O.o

Just as he had planned it, Joey came rushing out of detention and headed for the nearest exit. Sometimes its good having a strange obsession over someone so predictable and showed their emotions to the world.

With the grace of a temple dancer, Seto bumped into Joey just as his left hand came up and cut one beautiful lock of hair. Joey was blissfully unaware of these extra activities and was about to say sorry to who ever he bashed into before realizing it was Kaiba.

"Kaiba" growled out Joey, immediately remembering his 'journey' in homeroom thanks to a certain brunet with way to much money.

"Watch where you're going mutt" Kaiba replied, falling back on their typical routine. One would have thought that it would have gotten old and both boys would have matured out of it, but that is not the case.

Kaiba and Joey spent the next half an hour arguing with the same old name calls that eventually resulted in a physical fight that Seto enjoyed a little too much that as soon as he got in his limo, the screen came up. Leaving the driver oblivious to the fact that his teenage, employer just had one of his most intense orgasms in the back seat. That will leave an interesting stain for the days to come.

* * *

so wot do u think? if i dont get at least one review i will cry...(im so needy...) 


	2. Chapter 2

j.s well here's a new chapter and danks 2 my reviewers, u guys rock

* * *

**Chapter 2- reviewing an old project**

Seto casually got out of his limo, making sure all his clothes were straightened and that not a sign of his 'activities' were noticeable. Giving his oblivious driver a smirk, Seto carried on through Kaiba Corp's entrance with his hand occasionally going into his pocket to make sure that the golden locks of hair were still present.

Seto still hadn't come down from the high that Joey caused as he brushed passed his receptionist without so much as a tiny acknowledgement. The poor women tried not to be too discouraged as she heard that her employer usually ignores his employers unless they do something dire enough to gain his attention. Kaiba Corp unlike most companies never had a best employer award as their employer thought that people would do their best if paid enough…everything had a price.

Seto went into his private elevator and instead of heading straight for his office, pressed B6 and went to his personal basement. B6 is where Seto kept the articles of his 'hobby' as he liked to call it. Walking out, Seto let his eyes take in all the puppy plushies and the beautiful tapestry of a golden retriever with huge brown eyes sitting by the fireside.

Seto sighed; he would do anything for his own little puppy to wait be the fireside when he came home from work. But for now, he could live with his puppy in his mind or virtual world…same thing. Going to the door at the other end of the room, Seto took a deep breathe in as he was scanned for identification. This is the only room in both Kaiba Corp and the Kaiba Mansion that only Seto can enter, not even Mokuba with his special pass would be able to get in there.

The metal door swung open reveling a dark eerie room. Looking around Seto smiled, everything was exactly as he had imprinted it in his photographic memory. All of his puppy's 'missing' belongings were neatly arranged around the room.

In the centre of the room was Seto's greatest accomplishment, a life-size wax model of Joey, anatomically correct passed through Seto's mind as his gaze lingered between 'Joey's' legs. The only thing wrong with the model was that it currently had a bald spot of it's head. Seto hadn't wanted to use some cheap imitation ones like horses hair. That wasn't good enough for Seto so he had gotten the real thing.

Getting most of the hair was easy enough, all he had to do was bribe Joey's barber to collect all of the blonde's hair when Anzu dragged him in for a hair cut. However, he had not been enough, and thus the bald spot was seen. It had haunted Seto's nightmares for weeks; he had to get it perfect. Anything else would have just been unacceptable.

Seto went over and picked up the special hair glue he had ordered in from America. It was the best glue that money could buy and even left a summery scent after it dried. With his carefully skilled hands, Seto applied the glue on 'Joey's' head before sticking on the hairs. It took the child prodigy 4 hours to get it right and the result was amazing. The model could easily pass of for the real thing Seto thought approvingly.

But as Seto's eye's locked on to that of the empty wax model's one, Seto knew it could never be as good as Joey. The life in Joey's eyes was what attracted Joey the most…the number of fantasies Seto had while looking at Joey's eyes were countless. Of cause, Joey just thought Seto was looking down on him and got ridiculasly angry whenever Seto did it.

Seto decided he had spent enough time down here and should probably be preparing for his board meeting….not that he really cared what his backstabbing board member had to say. Seto couldn't believe it but his new boards of directors were worse than the Big 5.

Just as Seto was about to go, he decided he needed to stroke Joey's 'missing' gym kit before going to work. Smirking to himself, Seto knew only a true genius could manipulate the puppy so much that he would leave his P.E. kit behind after a fight. Seto often liked to compare himself to Iago from Shakespeare's Othello, as both of them had no problem having to faces and it was probably the only story in which the 'bag guy' wins in the end.

Seto went straight up to his office and caught up on 4 hours work in half an hour. Of cause by the end of it he was mentally exhausted and needed to go home for a nice long nap but he had that meeting with those imbeciles that called themselves his board of directors. Why don't they drop dead thought Seto, as he headed off to the meeting room on the floor below.

Once entering the room he silently cursed, damn, someone was going to give a presentation. How he hated presentations, they were so long and never got to the point. Seto did not have the patience for it and tonight was the one day of the week that he was meant to have dinner with Mokuba…Seto's brilliant brain concocted a scheme to get out of it.

Half an hour into the meeting he called a 10 minute recess and then he swiftly headed off out of the building to home. Seto grinned to himself, he knew it was risky but he had left a hologram of himself at the meeting with pre-recorded messages, most of which were some form of grunt symbolizing Seto's trademark no.

The journey from office to home was mainly uneventful, that is until he saw the arcaded and out came Yugi and the rest of the group which included Joey, probably on their way home. Seto narrowed his eyes at the way Honda had his arm around Joey's shoulders, but what really made his see red was the way Bakura had his arm around Joey's waist. It took all of Seto's self control to not order his driver to run Bakura over.

With Seto's left eye still twitching, the limo resumed its journey home. Once there all of his self control flew out the window and 8 butlers, 3 maids and his chief cook all getting fired before Mokuba managed to come down Seto by threatening to tear his blue eyes.

Once the staff was all rehired, Seto and Mokuba sat down to have dinner. Finally the Seto asked the question that had been burning a hole in his heart ever since the arcade.

"Mokuba…is the Mutt going out with the thief?" asked Seto, casually. Looking up he saw Mokuba's sly smile and instantly knew his little brother knew about his fascination (undying love) for the puppy.

"No, I don't think they are, even though Bakura has asked out Joey" Mokuba smiled satisfactory at the look of total shock and disgust on Seto's face. It was hard to shock the usually cold CEO but when he did, Mokuba made sure to remember the expression.

"How interesting…well, I have some work still to do" ignoring the returning twitch on his left eye Seto headed upstairs. Now all he had to do was get rid of Bakura, many thoughts swirled through Seto's mind: hire a hitman, bribe him, threaten him, kill him…Seto thought in quite detail as to how to kill of Bakura but it was too risky. Seto knew that he could do nothing to stop the puppy having a relationship, but he could prevent other people having a relationship with his puppy.

With that in mind, Seto made an anomalous phone call to Bakura's father, 'advising' him that it would be in his safety to move back to England with his son. With the deed done, Seto's uneasy mind rested. Just as he was falling to sleep, Seto remembered the way Honda had his arm around Joey's shoulders. Heaving himself out of bed once more, Seto decided he had time for one last phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

j.s: smiles yay i got so many reviews hugs new chapter and its in joey's POV so enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 3 joey's obsession

Katsuya Jonouchi stood looking in the mirror with his eyes narrowed. 'I could have sworn one of my bangs is shorter than before' he thought running his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out what happened to the missing locks.

With one final look, Joey headed over to the Kame Game Shop where both Honda and Ryou had some news to announce. Walking over to the, past the shops something caught his eye. Stopping in front of the newsagents, Joey peered in and gazed longingly at 'Girl' Magazine, where they were doing a special on Japan's most eligible bachelors.

Joey knew who would have won it, and so he needed the magazine desperately. However, he had already gone into this very newsagent and purchased 'Heat' magazine when they were doing a special on the 5 richest men. Joey cringed as he remembered how he had managed to get that particular magazine…

(Flashback)

Joey walked into the shop, back straight and occasionally putting his hand in his crotch and lifting upwards, like he'd seen some of the builders walking. He needed to look like a stereotypical straight-man and therefore had gone all out. In his lose Jeans and American football top he went to the magazine top.

After looking longingly at the Heat magazine, Joey immediately looked up to the top and holding his breathe took as many porn magazines as he could carry. He looked at the front of one particular magazine 'erotic fantasies' and mentally shuddered as he looked at the naked woman in a rather vulgar pose which seemed to focus in between her legs.

Coughing, Joey slyly reached down and grabbed the heat magazine, tucking it in between the 'girl on girl action' and 'playboy' magazines Joey began his awkward and 'manly' walk up to the cashier. Once there he proceeded to give the cashier, 'Steve' his pile of magazines.

Joey could of sworn he had seen this Steve character somewhere before. It was going all well, until Steve picked up the 'Heat' magazine, and after an initial response of surprise, gave Joey a nice grin.

Joey's throat became dry, as he started thinking up reasons why he would need a women's magazine, 'my sister wanted it' or 'I need it for school'. The second reason had got him out of some pretty awkward positions in stores before. Beginning to slightly sweat, Joey looked up at Steve and blinked in surprise as the cashier had finished ringing up Joey's items. Just as he was about to pay and make a mad dash for the exit, Steve leaned in close to Joey.

"See you in maths, Joey" Steve then leaned back and looked approvingly at the pale colour of Joey's skin. Steve was going to give Joey pay back for that spit ball that he had launched on his neck, just below the hair line.

Knowing that the damage was done, Joey made a hasty retreat back out of the shop. Next day at school there was a rumour going around that Jonouchi in 11th grade was into girl's magazines. It took about a month for the rumours to die down but not before his reputation was destroyed and all the girls thought it would be fun to put their old magazines in Joey's locker.

(End flashback)

Now Joey isn't the most calculating person in Domino, but on this occasion he actually put more thought into the plan. Looking around, Joey spotted some little girls playing duel monsters on the side walk. Smirking, he casually strode up to the girls and let his ego do the rest.

"Hey girls, I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, duellist kingdom runner up and one of the greatest underdogs in the duellist circuit. I was wondering is you girls could do me a favour…."

Joey carried on his journey to the Kame Game Shop, clutching a plastic bag near his chest, with the 'Girl' magazine wrapped up in some brown paper he found on the floor. Joey didn't want Yugi or any of the guys thinking that he was actually into women's magazines, as he's not…

Coughing to clear his head, Joey let himself in to shop, the one place where he knew he would be accepted whatever his confessions are. The guys were really supported when he came out the closet and Bakura even jokingly asked him out, which he rejected and then claimed that it was because he was secretly in love with Honda who then proceeded to beat him with a pillow.

Sighing softly as sweet memories came to him, Joey giving gramps a 'Hi' went up the stairs to Yugi's room where his friends were probably waiting for him. Joey opened the door and walked into the room where he then got a 10 minute lecture from Anzu about punctuality.

Once everything was settled, Ryou nervously stood up and coughed politely to get the attention of the group. Once all eyes were on him, Ryou began telling everyone about his important news.

"My father has decided it would be best for us to move back to England and try to be a real family. He says he has found a job as a university professor and he would be able to spend more time with me" after saying all that and looking around at the blank faces, Ryou thought he should say some more. "We are going to be leaving tonight, and I know it's really soon but I can't help it. Dad says the semester starts in 5 days so we have to go and quickly get settled in. I know this seems as though it is out of the blue but I think it would be best for my father and me to spend some time together. I will miss all of you extremely" With that final statement Ryou sat back down and wondered how long it would be before the initial shock wore off.

He didn't have to wait long before all chaos broke out, people were crying and swearing and Yugi had jumped him (much to Yami's displeasure) and begged him not to go. After all the emotional stuff was over, Honda who had been quiet though all the mess stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well…Um…I've been accepted into a engineering college in Tokyo and will be leaving in the morning…so…I'll be missing you guys too" Honda then sat down only to be pulled into a 'man hug' by Joey and Yugi to fling himself round Honda's neck (Yami is growling now) and cried into Honda's shirt. The rest of the gang were all coping with the news differently, Malik said he hated bad news and left, Otogi just sat there, thinking and Yami was still growling at Honda as Yugi had yet to let go. Anzu was the only one wondering why 2 of her friends were leaving so suddenly, and thought some investigation would be in order.

The day carried on, and everyone tried to enjoy their last hours together before Ryou and Honda had to go. Once it was getting late, Joey and Honda walked home, they needed some 'bonding' time before he left in the morning.

"I'll miss you man, won't be the same without you" Joey said just as Honda began walking into his house.

"I'll miss you too, love ya man" Honda replied with a sigh as he watched Joey walk away. But it wasn't like Honda was moving to another country, he could just get the train and come over to Domino, it's only 3 hours away.

Joey walked home, unconsciously attempting to seek warmth from the magazine that he had bought earlier. Once in his apartment, Joey read the note from his father saying that all the members of the alcohol support group were going for drinks...er…tropical fruit punches. Sniggering quietly Joey walked into his room and switched on the light.

Finally alone, Joey pulled out the magazine and began flicking though it until he found the page he was looking for: 'Most eligible bachelor in Japan – Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation.'

* * *

j.s: well dats another chappie done...i got exams coming up so might take a while before da next chapter! but dont forget to review...they make me really happy XD 


	4. Chapter 4

j.s: well im back with the new chapter and i liked it wink

i dont own Yugioh but im saving up...eventually it will be mine mwahahahaha

same warnings as first chapter and i want to thank my reviewers...i cant believe i got 5 reviews for chapter three yay!

on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 4 Joey's world**

Joey took a pair of scissors and began to carefully cut out the brunet, paying special attention to his silky brown hair. Joey began wondering if it smelled as good as it looked…

Joey walked into his bedroom and was grateful that his door had a lock. This kept unwanted visitors a.k.a Joey's dad, out. Stepping into the room, a longing sigh left Joey. Surrounding the walls of his bedroom were all the pictures of Kaiba that he had collected over time. If showed the CEO in all his different moods –evil, power-hungry, more evil sneers and I-will-kill-you-if-that-camera-comes-near-me. However, Joey's favourite picture of Kaiba was the one where he was looking down at Mokuba with a small smile, (hardly noticeable) on his elegant face. Joey just wished one day Seto would smile like that at him but he was just being silly.

Using his unlimited supply of blue tack, Joey carefully added his latest picture of the CEO to his wall. Joey stripped down to his boxers and snuggled under his covers with his blue-eyes white dragon plushy which he had appropriately named Seth.

The next day at school, Joey by some freak occurrence had arrived early to school. With nothing better to do Joey began strolling along the corridors hoping for some form of entertainment to walk through the doors…and that it did.

Joey's honey eyes' widened in shock as he saw the very brunet that plagued all his dreams. Nor wanting Kaiba to catch his love struck puppy look, Joey immediately put up his mask and growled out 'Kaiba'

Kaiba's mouth twitched when he heard his adorable puppy growling, as was expected he replied in his deep sexy voice 'Mutt'. And so the staring contest began, electricity was passing between their eyes, at this precise moment it could go either way- Seto and Joey could unleash all their passion or just walk away.

However, they were in fact two horny boys so before either of them could blink they were trapped in a passionate lip lock. Seto's hands began wondering all over Joey's body whilst Joey ran his fingers through Seto's immaculate hair. Seto hot tongue began begging entrance into Joey's sweet mouth which was quickly granted. Both Seto and Joey's hearts began to race faster; they had completely lost themselves in each other…

Anzu smiled as she walked along the corridor. She had gotten in school early to help organize some folders for the school's receptionist. She turned into what she thought was an empty corridor only to silently gasp as she saw one of the most passionate kisses she had ever witnessed taking place in front of her. Seto and Joey were attacking each other as though this was the last time they would be alive.

Stopping herself from making any noise, Anzu silently got behind the lockers and decided to see what the two boys were going to do.

Joey had his eyes closed but his whole body was becoming sooo hot. He let out a loud moan and realized it had been quite sometime since he had taken his last breath. Very reluctantly both Joey and Seto broke the kiss and looked at each other. After 5 minutes of looking at each other in complete shock, Joey's face turned red of embarrassment and Seto suddenly couldn't look Joey in the eye. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to' shouted Joey and Seto at the same time. Blushing, Joey said in a meek voice 'let's just forget that happened okay?' All Seto did was grunt in approval before he turned around and headed for the nearest boy's toilet. As Joey watched Seto walk away his eyes filled with sorrow. As much as Joey wanted to tell Seto how much he meant to him and how he was literally crazy about the other, he just couldn't give away his reputation. He had done nothing but pick fights with Seto and to declare his love would be just too strange. Joey turned around and walked sadly away with a heart-broken look on his face. Joey let out a small bitter laugh as he though that the only reason Seto kissed him was because it was another cruel mind trick. With heavy hearts both Seto and Joey left unaware of Anzu's narrowing eyes and the glares she gave both boys.

The school day past rather quickly but the gang couldn't help but sigh at the empty places in their once full table. Bakura and Ryou had flown off to Enland, Honda was in Tokyo. They weren't the only ones that were missing as both Marik and Malik had gone off to England to do…something and Otogi has a major business deal going down in Tokyo. This meant that at lunch there was only Yami, Yugi, Anzu and Joey and all were preoccupied in their own thoughts.

Yami was focussing all thoughts on his hikari who was sitting very close to him while Yugi kept wondering why when he wakes up late at night he sees Yami staring down at him sleeping... Joey was still thinking about his kiss, his first kiss and how amazing it was and Anzu decided before she made any drastic actions, she would have to see the depth of each boy's love for the other.

As school finished, instead of walking home with Yugi and Yami, Anzu chatted happily along with a clueless Joey. Within minutes Anzu had managed to invite herself into Joey's apartment. Anzu was remotely surprised at how neat and tidy the place was but what she found most interesting was a bag full of pornos and one 'girls' magazine with a picture of the most eligible bachelor cut out. Anzu smirked to herself as she wondered who might that be, all this happened in the 5 minutes in which Joey left Anzu to go make her some tea.

Drinking the warm cup of tea she proceeded to ask Joey about any girl/boyfriends he had had and if he found their teacher, Mr. Shindou attractive. Joey of course kept blushing at all the intimate questions that Anzu asked him. When Anzu asked Joey if she could see his bedroom, Joey immediately got the wrong idea and kindly told Anzu 'imgay'. Anzu just laughed and said she would NEVER be interested in him that way.

After Joey subtly changed the subject from his room to dancing, he managed to get Anzu away from his room. But as luck would have it, Joey had drunk one too many sodas at lunch as had to leave Anzu to answer nature's call. Anzu quickly tried to get into Joey's room but on finding it locked pulled out a hair pin and picked it. Sometimes it's good to have friends who call themselves the king of thieves.

Opening the door, Anzu was shocked. Well it was fairly obvious that Joey had a 'crush' (understatement of the year) on Kaiba. Anzu walked around looking at all the Kaiba cut outs and was wondering where the hell Joey managed to get a life sized cardboard cut out of Seto Kaiba. Suddenly an idea hit her; it was time for a little pay back. Anzu remembered quite clearly what Joey and Honda had done on her last Birthday party…

(flashback)

Anzu happily greeted her guests at the door, having idle conversation with each of her friends. The day couldn't get any better, that was until Joey and Honda came through the door. Anzu immediately narrowed her eyes in suspicion, they were up to something.

Anzu went back to her living room where the party was, she smiled seeing Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik dancing to the music and was pleasantly surprised to know that they were not misbehaving.

Around midnight, the doorbell rang again and Anzu happily went to answer it. Upon opening the door, Anzu's eyes widened in shock as three men dressed as cowboys waltzed into the room. Anzu was frozen in shock as one of the cowboys threw her over his shoulder and carried her into the living room.

Once Anzu was thrown onto the couch the cowboy decided it was time to give her a lap dance. While this was going on the other 2 cow boys walked into the middle of the room and started stripping while Joey and Honda continued to urge them on by shouting 'take it off!'

The rest of her friends were on the floor laughing at Anzu's discomfort, Bakura however was laughing and taking pictures which he then distributed around school the next day. Anzu's dirty party became a legend in school and had Anzu blushing in embarrassment for weeks. It most certainly is time for a little revenge…

(End flashback)

Anzu grinned as she heard Joey calling her name out as he looked for her in the living room.

"I'm here, Joey!" Anzu called out, all the while grinning like a mad man. Joey froze when he heard Anzu's voice calling out from his bedroom. 'But it was locked' thought Joey as he raced into his room.

Joey mouth fell wide open as he saw Anzu standing in the middle of his room with a very evil grin on her face. Joey's face flushed red with embarrassment as he looked at Anzu wishing that he could just drop dead.

* * *

j.s: was that a cliff hanger? or did i just randomly stop writing... anyway, im finally getting to the plot and more Joey and Seto action,excellent!XD

reviews will be **greatly** appriciated as they give me a boost to work on the next chapter, till then cya


	5. Chapter 5

j.s: imback yay! no more gcses, take that government! ermn...quick question...wen did i get 23 reviews? i mean, its not that im ungrateful, actualy im over da moon dat so many people liked it but i swear that i only had 12 reviews...its magic. anyways ive finally decided to reply to reviewers questions(caus im sooo happy) there at the bottom so check it out...now on with the story...

Chapter 5- blackmail for two

"Anzu…its …erm…not what ya think" stuttered Joey whilst looking at the pictures of Seto Kaiba all over his walls. Joey couldn't help but think 'God, he's sexy' as his eyes wondered around.

"Well Joey it looks like you're in a bit of a pickle here, aren't you?" asked a grinning Anzu who slowly walked to Joey's desk and picked up a notebook that had innocently caught her eye.

Joey and Seto Forever

The notebook was filled with this statement in Joey's masculine writing as Anzu quickly flipped through it. Pleased with this 'evidence' Anzu turned to Joey and decided that she might as well hit 2 birds with one stone: she could help Joey's love life and get revenge for her birthday party at the same time. But first she had to find Kaiba and check that he 'cared' for Joey as much as Joey 'cared' for him.

"Joey, I'll give you a list tomorrow of all the things you will to do so meet me by my locker at 8 sharp, don't be late" Anzu declared sharply as she started walking out the door. Joey didn't even bother to ask what will happen if he didn't obey her as he saw Anzu put one of his many 'Joey and Seto Forever' notebooks in her bag. Anzu and Joey didn't bother to say goodbye and Anzu left the Apartment leaving Joey standing in the hallway in silence.

Anxu quickly stopped off at her house where she hid Joey's notebook under her bed and grabbing all the sweets she had before making her way to Kaiba Corp. Once there she asked the receptionist if she could see Mokuba Kaiba, there was no way she was going to catch Seto doing anything without the younger ones support.

Mokuba Kaiba was miserable. He was banned from all sweets and chocolate for the next 2 months, all for just making a little joke that he was going to go to the tabloids and say 'Seto and Joey Sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…' 'Damn, life sucks' thought the ebony haired Kaiba. Just then the receptionist said he had a lady friend waiting for him, hacking into the security cameras (as entering the password wasn't satisfying enough), Mokuba smiled when he saw it was Anzu and beeped her up.

Anzu looked at Mokuba and smirked, both shaking their hands as Anzu walked off with 6 copies of the security videos in Seto Kaiba's B6 a.k.a the Joey shrine. Grinning evilly Anzu slipped one of the discs and a note telling Kaiba to meet her by her lockers at 7 sharp before school. Mokuba was too busy stuffing his face with all the chocolate and sweets otherwise he too would have been grinning with Anzu.

Seto Kaiba was a busy man, so busy that besides work there were only three things he thought off: Mokuba, Joey and Duel Monsters. Until recently, Joey had been place after Duel Monsters but that all changed, especially after that kiss. Seto sighed, if only Joey hadn't said to pretend it never happened…oh well, he still had B6.

Stopping off at his office, Seto was surprised when he stepped on a paper and a CD case. Quickly going to his computer, Seto hacked into the security cameras (passwords just weren't satisfying for Seto too) and saw that it was the friendship moron from that Geek squad his lovable puppy hanged out with. Knowing that the girl did not have the mental capacity to put even a virus on the disc, Kaiba smirked. With confidence he put it in and watched in horror as his entire basement floor was revealed. "What the …!" growled Kaiba as he saw himself petting his 'model' Joey's hair on the computer screen. Kaiba grabbed the note and scanned it over 'meet 7 sharp…have copies…show Joey…Damn' Seto Kaiba was a smart man, he was a man of action and he knew when he was going to be screwed and not in the nice way in his dreams with a blonde puppy. Seto couldn't help but wonder how Anzu managed to get the copies, she obviously couldn't have hacked into the mainframe, the only people who do that (and on a regular basis) were him and…

"MOKUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

'Damn!' Mokuba thought as he quickly went into the limo, and sped off to his safe house where Kaiba couldn't get him. mwahahahahaha cracked Mokuba evilly as he began thinking of all the humiliating things that Anzu was going to him loving older brother. 'Serves him right for cutting of my sugar…my precious' and with that Mokuba was off.

The next day, 07:00 hours, Anzu's lockers

Kaiba gave Anzu the most terrifying evil glare but after a slight shudder Anzu just shrugged it off. She then gave Kaiba his list of instructions, Kaiba's eyes quickly scanned the list, with his eyes widening, 'damn' he thought. Spinning on his heel, the Kaiba left with dignity whilst ripping up the list and putting the pieces in different trash cans, so he was paranoid what else is new?

Anzu's list for Seto Kaiba:

1. Feed Joey his lunch after buying it for him

2. Walk Joey to his classes whilst holding his hand

3. Never say NO to Joey

4. Punch anyone who tries to ask out Joey

5. Call Joey from now on 'honey' or 'my molestable puppy'

Anzu sighed whilst she watched Kaiba go, she felt a little bit evil as though Marik and Bakura had rubbed off on her, but then again it sure was fun. She leaned bac on th lockers waiting for Joey to show up.

08:00 hours, still Anzu's lockers…

Joey came running down the hall, he had never, never been to school this early and he still wasn't fully awake. Joey hadn't slept a wink last night and needed a nap badly. He came to a skidding halt in front of Anzu who simple help out a piece of paper. Joey read the 5 point and was suddenly a lot more awake and turned a bright red. Sighing, he turned and left in a huff praying to the great Ra that he would not come across Seto Kaiba.

Anzu's list for Joey

1. Always greet Seto with a kiss on his cheek

2. Allow Seto to touch you whenever he wants

3. Get Seto a red rose before every lunch time

4. Ask to stay at the Kaiba Mansion tonight and everynight

5. Call Seto from now on 'sweetie' or 'my handsome dragon'

Anzu grinned as she watched Joey walking away. 'Let the games begin' she declared after turning around and making her way to her own class.

* * *

j.s: now to answer reviews...only 2 questions...

dragonmaster1703: i have no idea y i use joey's english name and everyone else's japanese...i think its subconsious, the human brain is a very complicated place...at least thats wot i've been told. And Seto and Joey kiss was them just getting lost in passion, you know in the moment, teenage hormone overload.

mandapandabug: damn, you reviewed lots...love you to bits. I loved hey arnold too, did u watch da movie? its da same love/hate relationship...think of the fighting as foreplay ;)

i promise to update soon...hopefully...dont look at me like dat...damn...


	6. Chapter 6

j.s: is it true? have i updated within a week? mwahahahaha ..cough cough anyways...dank u for all the reviews soo many there's like 30...is it even possible? this chapter is for all my reviewers...u know who u r ;)

**Chapter 6- games**

Seto Kaiba sat in homeroom, wondering how likely if was for Wheeler to turn up late like usual. Already, Kaiba's mind was calculating ways in which to carry out Anzu's list without loosing his reputation or pride, and there was no way in hell he was going to call Wheeler 'honey'! Mr Shindou came into the classroom; holding a mug full of coffee, just as he was closing the door Joey came skidding into the classroom.

On time for once, even with his mad dash to the florists, Joey started towards his seat behind Kaiba without sparing the other a single glance. Joey's logic was, if he didn't see Kaiba then he didn't need to kiss him. Unfortunately that was not meant to be as Anzu slyly pushed her bag in Joey's footpath which caused our lanky blond hero to tumble on top of Kaiba's desk.

Both Seto and Joey looked into each other's eyes in horror, there was no way to fight it, they had to say something to each other. Kaiba wetted his lips, about to blurt out 'morning my molestable puppy' but before that Joey quickly bent down and gave Kaiba a peck on his cheek.

Poor Mr. Shindou was apart to take a sip of his caffeine filled coffee but after seeing this bizarre kiss spluttered it out and began to choke. The few students who saw the exchange blamed it on not having enough sleep the night before and didn't say anything. Anzu, however stifled an evil grin as she watched her form teacher get under control.

Kaiba was still in shock, what was his puppy doing? Didn't he say forget that the kiss even happened? Just then Anzu began chuckling to herself, much like Bakura does when he sees sharp point objects. It didn't take long for the young genius to realize that Joey too was a victim of a crazy, blackmailing Anzu. Kaiba snorted, it was only a matter of time before those freaks rubbed off on the friendship girl, Kaiba was secretly counting his lucky stars that the puppy seemed immune to freaks and was completely normal…

Joey couldn't help licking his lips where the faint taste of his dragon was still on it. Joey was having an inner battle with himself, he did NOT like Anzu blackmailing him but then the little voice inside his head couldn't help but add that he wanted nothing more than to show the world how much he loved Seto Kaiba and that Anzu was just giving him the little push that he needed.

With form room over, Joey grabbed his bag and started to walk out the classroom only to stop when Kaiba grabbed hold of his hand. Joey couldn't stop Kaiba from holding his hand as Anzu was watching him with a small smile while the rest of the class were wondering if this was the sign of the apocalypse. Ignoring the stares, and the slightly rapid beating of his heart, Kaiba pulled Joey along with him to Joey next class. It was the only separate class they had as Kaiba was in set 1 for maths and Joey in set 3. Leaving a confused puppy at the door, Kaiba carried on two classrooms down to his own as he continued to ignore the stared and now whispers of his fellow pupils.

Joey just continued to stare after Kaiba before his eyes on their own accord went down to check out Kaiba's ass. Joey was grateful that he had yet to call Kaiba by his 'name', however how long that would last was uncertain especially with Anzu meddling. Joey went into his class and just as the question of if he was dating Kaiba came up or in Marik's words if he was Kaiba fuck toy the teacher came in. After maths, Joey was once again surprised to see Kaiba outside his door, waiting for him. As soon as he was spotted, Kaiba came and this time gently held his hand as they walked at a much slower pace towards their next shared class together.

Kaiba had decided to just go with it, as many of his fantasies had included holding his puppy's hand and then holding some other parts of his puppy's body. The rumours were spreading like wildfire and so there was no denying it, Kaiba was just wondering how long before the press found out that he was 'dating' another boy. Kaiba looked to his left just to see little Yugi gawk at him and the puppy, with another snort Kaiba let go of the puppy's hand as they neared the class room pleased to see a slight pink tint on his golden cheeks. Mine, inner Kaiba thought or will be.

Finally it was lunch time, before Kaiba had a chance Joey disappeared to his locked. Sighing to himself, Kaiba went to the canteen and began buying hamburgers, chips, cakes, ice-cream and two sodas. The dinner lady just stared in shock as the millionaire began buying food, since when did Kaiba eat was what she was thinking. With all the food bought Kaiba went and sat down with the geek squad aka Yugi and his circus of freaks, waiting for his puppy to show up.

Joey run to his locker and took out the bouquet of half a dozen roses, the florist wouldn't let him by a single red rose and so he got suckered into buying 6. With a sigh he went into the canteen and blushed as everyone turned to look at him. He swiftly looked into 'Kaiba's corner' and not seeing the brunet there turned to look at his usual table where there was Kaiba sitting and glaring at Malik whenever he attempted to steal a chip. Desperately suppressing his blush Joey walked up to Kaiba and coughed.

Kaiba looked up to see Joey and roses. Kaiba blinked as the bouquet got thrust into his hands, Joey just turned even red as the giggling broke out in the canteen as Kaiba sniffed suspiciously at the roses as though they could be dangerous. "Thank you…my molestable puppy" Kaiba said very stiffly, there was no way he was saying honey.

"It's ok…my handsome dragon" Joey said quietly hoping that nobody heard him. He was wrong as his so called friends began laughing at the strange but lovable nicknames. Joey just coughed and then sat down next to Kaiba before realizing he had to buy lunch. However Joey had spent his lunch money on the roses so with a sigh he looked down at all the food on the table. Closing his eyes and breathing in the delicious smell of hot food, Joey opened his eyes to find someone holding a chip in front of him. Confused Joey turned his head to look at Kaiba who gently held the chip. As Joey pulled up a hand to take the chip, Kaiba slapped it away and held it to Joey's lips.

"What are you mfphh" asked Joey intelligently whilst Kaiba used the open mouth to shove in a chip. Confused Joey began to chew the chip and couldn't help but notice the act that Kaiba had dipped it in Ketchup before…yum.

"Just eat now…my molestable puppy" Kaiba said with a somewhat sadistic grin as he watched Joey chew the food. Giving his puppy another chip, Kaiba couldn't help but think what Joey would look like eating desert. As Kaiba carried on feeding Joey, Yugi was looking very puzzled whilst Yami was smirking like a cat that just got the cream. Yugi turned his innocent amethyst eyes and noticed the strange yaoi fan girl glint in Anzu's eyes. Gulping, Yugi decided to do the easiest thing and smiled brightly, pretending that nothing was wrong in the world as he carried on talking to his dark about the history test they were going to have next week.

Kaiba tried not to grin as he realized that it was now time for his puppy's desert. Licking his lips, Kaiba bought up a spoon of ice cream and held it at Joey's luscious red lips. As Joey opened his mouth and began sucking on the spoon, Kaiba began getting very, very turned on. Knowing he would be unable to last for much longer Kaiba quickly stood up, grabbed his roses, and walked briskly to the boy's bathroom leaving a slightly pouting Joey.

Coughing to gain his attention, Marik just grinned and winked, shuddering lightly Joey patted his now very full stomach and got up to go to his lockers to get his books for next period. At afternoon registration, Joey once again met Kaiba and with slightly more confidence gave him a peck on the cheek before taking his seat. Joey and Kaiba both felt the tingling sensation go down their backs as Joey's lips met with Kaiba.

The bell rang for afternoon classes as Joey now held out his hand for Kaiba to hold. Smiling at the couple Anzu walked to her next class wondering when Joey will ask Kaiba to stay the night. The afternoon went by smoothly, at the end of the last period Joey walked up to Kaiba very nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey ermn…my handsome dragon…I was wondering…you know…if I could…well that is…you know…" Joey trailed on hopelessly wishing that he could just get hit by lightning so that he didn't have to ask Kaiba.

"Out with it mu…I mean my molestable puppy" encouraged Kaiba knowing that what ever his puppy asks, he cannot deny him.

"Can I …spend the night…ermn…at your h-house?" stuttered Joey even more.

"Yes" replied Kaiba as he grabbed Joey's hand and walked him to detention with Mr.Shindou. Joey was too shell shocked to say a thing as he walked in for his 30 minute detention. Kaiba felt the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of his puppy spending the night in his house, where he had the key to all the rooms, including guest rooms. Trying to calm down his heart, Kaiba took a calming breathe wondering how Joey was the only one able to make him want to dance naked in the rain.

Grinning a little at thinking if he could trick Joey into dancing in the rain naked with him, Kaiba leant against the wall outside the detention room, counting the minutes until he would be able to see his 'molestable puppy'.

j.s: slight cliffy but dats gud right? mandapandabug...ive neva had a review dat long ...seriously ...wow...and i loved the ideas u gave me, a lot of inspiration

so what ya think? longest chapter yet... next one longer? review please!


	7. Chapter 7

j.s: back wit a longer chapter as requested, so many reviews...and i even reread my work dis time...what, i should have been rereading it all along?...you dont say...o.O

Chapter 7- Kaiba mansion

Joey let out a happy sigh of relief as detention finished. Joey grabbed his bag and walked out the classroom wearing a happy smile. The smile became a grin as he noticed that Kaiba had waited outside the classroom instead of just leaving. Feeling very flattered, Joey strolled up to Kaiba, coughing to gain his attention.

Kaiba snapped out of his day dream and turned to find Joey's golden eyes sparkling as they looked up at him. Knowing that his puppy was ready to go, Kaiba grasped his hand and headed towards his flashy limo. While Kaiba was walking he took in Joey's profile and had to swallow the lump in his throat as he thought of having Joey in his home, it was going to be a long night.

Joey immediately went hyper as he got seated in the limo. In the 30 minute journey he had managed to press every button at least twice whilst saying in a very girly voice 'ooo what does this button do?" Kaiba would have strangled Joey had they not arrived at the mansion. With the driver opening the door, Kaiba gracefully stepped out like a movie star as Joey's lanky form tumbled out after him. Grinning at his own goofiness, Joey began to sprint towards the mansion leaving Kaiba in his dust. Opening the door himself, Joey walked in and changed his worn down trainers for the guests' slippers. Joey then proceeded to make his way to the kitchen to have some of that fancy food that Kaiba was bound to have.

Kaiba began to speed up his walking as he saw the golden figure of Joey disappear into the kitchen. Wondering how Joey managed to locate the kitchen in this huge mansion Kaiba walked into the kitchen to have the fright of his life. Sadistic spirits attempting to take over the world was nothing compared to Joey stuffing his face full of chocolates, crisps and fizzy drinks. Not even 5 hours ago, Joey had 5 hamburgers, chips, cake and ice cream (courtesy of Kaiba) for lunch. Kaiba stood in shock as he watched Mokuba's year long supply of snacks disappear before his very eyes. Now the only snacks left were in the cupboard in the home cinema room.

Needing to somehow get Joey out of the kitchen, Kaiba suggested that they go do homework. Joey and Seto made their way upstairs to the third floor and into Kaiba's study. Joey's eyes widened as he took in how big the room was. "Damn, my handsome dragon is loaded" mumbled Joey.

"What was that my molestable puppy?" Kaiba asked innocently, or attempted to ask innocently.

"Nothing…why do ya call me molestable puppy? Is molestable even a word?" Joey looked very puzzled at the moment. Kaiba then finally realized that his some what slow puppy still hadn't figured out that he too was being blackmailed by Anzu.

Kaiba now had two options: tell Joey or tease Joey and then tell him. Naturally Kaiba picked the second option "my sweet, molestable puppy,of course I'll tell you why I am calling you by this sensuous nickname" Kaiba purred out. Before Joey could ask why molestable was a sensuous word, Kaiba had pulled him into his chest.

Tipping Joey's head sideways, Kaiba leaned down so his lips brushed Joey's ear as he whispered "You and me, we're in the same situation…honey". Kaiba momentarily stopped to realize he had called Joey honey, thankful that no one else but Joey was here; Kaiba leaned slightly back to look at the confused face of his love.

Joey had no idea what was going on, same situation, what did that mean? Joey then began thinking of his situation- in Kaiba's arms (Joey's right eye twitched as he thought that). Thinking he needed to expand, Joey though of why he was in Kaiba's arms…

…

…

Suddenly, Joey was enlightened. Anzu, of course! Feeling proud of having worked out the connection, Joey looked towards Kaiba for words of praise (much like a puppy with his master) only to pout as he saw Kaiba snickering.

Kaiba was having a hard time maintaining his composure as he kept seeing the image of Joey's face as he made the connection. Kaiba was so happy he had 2 cameras in the room to have filmed Joey, the tapes were going straight to his Joey shrine a.k.a level B6 in Kaiba Corp. Joey was adorable, and without a second though Kaiba hugged Joey. Pressing the blond's body against his, Kaiba couldn't help but think 'this is what life is about'. Joey just let himself feel Kaiba's body heat and decided to forgive him, for now.

Reluctantly, both parties pulled away and stared awkwardly at each other. Both wanted to confess but were still not ready. Turning, Joey went and picked up his history homework, an essay. Joey sighed as he realized that he had no idea what went on during the Second World War or even when the war started.

Kaiba watched Joey stare blankly at his history homework for 5 minutes in the chair in front of the desk. Knowing one of Anzu's points was to help Joey on homework, Kaiba pulled a spare chair up next to Joey. Turning his body so it faced Joey, Kaiba began explaining about a place called Germany and a man with a strange moustache called Adolph Hitler…

"Done, finally!" Joey said as he put away his homework. Kaiba looked at the slim hips of Joey before he realized something or more like someone was missing. Quickly standing up, Kaiba made his way down the corridor into Mokuba's playroom with Joey at his heel. Opening the door, Kaiba smiled as he saw his brother doing his homework. Mokuba was grounded for 1 month for helping Anzu so being banned from all his games, he had nothing but homework to entertain him.

"Hi" Mokuba greeted once he saw both teenagers standing in the doorway. He had to control his urge to snigger as he saw Joey next to his brother, Anzu was a genius.

"Dinner will be at 8" started Kaiba but before he could finish Mokuba asked "Can I go to Yugi's house, please?" and started giving Kaiba the puppy dog eyes. Kaiba stared back at Mokuba, if his brother left then Seto would be alone in the house (minus servants) with the puppy.

"I suppose so, be back by 10" Kaiba ordered, discarding the fact that Mokuba was still grounded. Walking back out of the room, Kaiba made his way to the home cinema, a room that he thought Joey would must likely love.

Joey was getting slightly annoyed; Kaiba wasn't even talking to him! Just as Joey was about to say something to the self-centred prick he saw the 12 foot screen and drooled. Surround sound and the latest movies, Joey was dazzled.

"So my molestable puppy, what do you want to watch?" Kaiba asked whilst pointing to a selection of over 1000 movies in the corner, which were in alphabetical order. Joey stepped forward as his eyes began to run over the titles before stopping at the horror film 'The omen'. Joey gave the film to Kaiba before making himself comfortable in the couch for two. The movie began playing as Kaiba sat down with Joey after grabbing one of the popcorn bags in the cupboard and another snack. As the film started off very slowly, Joey realized he didn't want to watch it and turned his attention towards the handsome brunet munching pop corn next to him.

Kaiba had that feeling, that someone was watching him. Quickly looking at the puppy through the corner of his eye, Kaiba grinned in satisfaction. Seto reached into his pocket and bought out the packet of the jaw breakers, bringing one to his lips, Seto began licking the jaw breaker before slowly sucking it. A small gasp escaped Joey as he watched fascinated as Kaiba ate 4 out of the 5 jaw breakers in this seductive manner. Kaiba got the last one and turned around offering it to Joey who immediately accepted.

Not even thinking about coping Kaiba's eating habits; Joey quickly put it in his mouth and stored it in his left cheek as he returned to watch the movie. Kaiba was disappointed. Joey had not returned any of the teasing and wasn't even chewing the jaw breaker. What a waste thought Kaiba as he focused his blue eyes on the lump in Joey's cheek. Kaiba licked his lips as he thought about how to get the sweet back, and either eat it or put it in his shrine. Making his decision quickly, Kaiba waited for the creepy music to start before leaning closer and closer to Joey.

Joey looked in shock as the mother had another one of her freaky dreams, his breathing sped up and just as you know something bad was going to happen

"BOO" roared the monster (Kaiba) next to him. Letting out a very girly squeal Joey spat out the Jaw breaker he was slowly savouring and ran out the room. The film was way too scary and it got Joey thinking that the apocalypse was near. Outside in the corridor, taking deep breaths, Joey waited for Kaiba to show up and laugh.

Seto was a smart man, a genius in fact. Even with his limited social skills, Seto knew you never, ever laugh at your lover/crush when they are embarrassed. But knowing he needed to get it out of his system, Seto began laughing his creepy laughter in the room as he carefully put Joey's Jaw breaker in a case. He also made a note to tell the maid not to clean the couch, after all a human looses 100 strands of hair a day and the likelihood is Joey left at least one beautiful golden strand for him.

Gathering his composure, once again, Seto walked out to meet with his molestable puppy and gave him what was meant to be an encouraging smile only to come out as a bizarre twitch on Kaiba's face. Seeing Kaiba's attempt to smile had Joey forgetting his embarrassment at being scared and laughed at Kaiba. Joey looked at his watch and realized it was about 8, nearly dinner time then. Joey was very thankful as it felt like he hadn't eaten in days. Without another word, Joey began making his way down to the dinning room which was right next to the kitchen.

Sighing Kaiba began to follow his 'starving' puppy to the dinning room hoping that Joey wouldn't eat everything. As the teens arrived into the dinning room they had to stop to take in the romantic dinner set for two. Joey's right eyebrow rose as he began sniggering before asking Kaiba "do you and Mokuba often eat like dis?" and broke out laughing as images of Kaiba trying to serenade Mokuba came into his mind.

'Kaibas do not blush. Kaibas do not blush. Kaibas do not blush. Kaibas do not…damn.'

Kaiba thought as he flushed the palest of pinks, hardly there unless you've stared at Kaiba's face for years and can easily spot the slightest of differences…such as Joey. Seeing his handsome dragon getting uncomfortable, Joey stopped laughing and giving Seto a small smile sat in a chair whilst gesturing for Seto to take the other.

Mokuba was going to pay thought Seto as he realized that only his devious little brother could have persuaded the staff to do this and he did not enjoy romantic dinners! Especially with Joey who was probably wolfing down the food as he thought. Sparing a glance at his 'dining companion' (not Date! - he thought), Seto was shocked to see the blond eating sensibly- or at least trying to.

'There are so many spoons', thought Joey as he hesitantly picked up one and began sipping (not gulping) the soup. Joey then did the impossible, tried to make small talk with his rival and beloved.

"Nice weather we've been having lately, don't cha agree?" Joey asked politely attempting to turn down his American accent. Joey looked up at Kaiba for his answer only to become very worried as Seto face began twitching infront of him.

"Ya alright dragon?" Joey asked filled with worry and his accent coming back full force.

'I am not going to laugh, I am not going to laugh, I am not going to …damn'

were Kaiba's last words before he began sniggering and then started roaring in laughter like the dragon he was. Instead of being angry with Kaiba for laughing at him, Joey soon started cracking up as well. Both teenagers laughed till their stomachs hurt before giving each other a content smile and resumed eating.

Dinner finished at 9 due to the laughing fit. Both boys looked at each other unsure of what to do as they weren't going to bed at 9. Kaiba looked at Joey and asked "Do you want to help me with my work?" Little did Seto know that he was going to regret asking that question, very badly and wished that Joey had just said no…

2 hours later

"What did you press? How on earth did you manage to erase all the files on my computer? Are you a retard?" Kaiba began asking Joey as the puppy sat blankly looking at the screen which had suddenly turned black. Quiet for once, Joey wordlessly got out of the chair and went to lie down on the floor as Kaiba began to frantically see if the backup disk had not been infected by the 'Joey virus'. Another hour later and realizing that all the work he had done today was last, Kaiba looked up and glared at a sleeping Joey.

His expression softened as he saw the angel, beautiful. Forgiving Joey and finally realizing why he was banned from the computer room Kaiba sneaked to get his digital camera. Moments like these were rare, and he needed a couple more pictures for his Joey album. Kaiba turned off the flash before he started taking his pictures. Taking all the different angles of the blond, Kaiba wondered why he was so photographic. Having taken enough pictures for the time being, Kaiba put his camera away and bent down to Joey's body. Slowly Kaiba reached a hand out and began to shake the shoulders of his puppy very slowly. Golden eyes stared up at him unfocused before Joey realized he was lying on Kaiba's carpet. Blushing slightly, Joey began following Kaiba as he led the way down the corridor…

j.s: well next chapter is called 'bedtime' starts whistleing innocently review please!


	8. Chapter 8

j.s: im sorry dat dis chapter is short but da next will be longer...anyways thank you 4 all da reviews...40...wow...so many

Chapter 8- bedtime

Joey yawned as he stretched revealing a glimpse of his pale stomach to the observant Seto Kaiba. The two boys had been walking in comfortable silence for the last 10 minutes as they made their way towards Kaiba's bedroom. Finally they stopped in front of a large oak door; Kaiba swiftly bought out his key card and unlocked his bedroom.

Joey was not surprised to see that the room was spotless and very blue. The room reflected Kaiba's personality and Joey couldn't help wishing that he had bought his camera along for the ride. Joey watched as Kaiba make his way to one of the large drawers and pulled out some red pyjama bottoms.

"Here puppy, wear these tonight" Kaiba said with a grin. Joey reached out and took the pyjama and mumbled thanks to Kaiba. Seeing as both him and Kaiba were guys, Joey didn't think twice before he started stripping out of his school uniform.

Kaiba ogled as Joey just started taking of his jacket. Seto was originally going to suggest to Joey to go into the bathroom and change but couldn't find the words as Joey began unbuttoning his shirt.

Blue eyes watched intently as Joey's long fingers exposed more of that golden chest. Joey was completely oblivious as he finally finished undoing all the buttons and let the shirt fall from his shoulders to land at his feet. Joey then unbuttoned his school trousers and after pulling down the zip let it fall to the ground, leaving Kaiba staring at a semi-naked Joey.

Feeling as though he was being watched, Joey's golden eyes turned to Kaiba and gasped at the intense look that he was given. Kaiba's control was slipping; the urge to jump Joey and ravage him was almost overwhelming as he looked deep into his puppy's eyes.

Sharply telling Joey that he'd be right back, Kaiba grabbed another pyjama bottom, this time blue and awkwardly walked into the bathroom. As the door to the adjoining bathroom shut, a shiver went down Joey's back. That look Kaiba gave him was too intense; it felt like he would have agreed to anything that his dragon asked. Closing his eyes to relax; Joey tried to fight the strange urge in him to be completely submissive before Kaiba. Thinking that letting Kaiba have complete control over his body would not be a good thing, Joey took off his boxer and stepped into the too big pyjamas. Thankfully, the pyjamas stayed on Joeys slim hips as he bent down to fold the bottom of the pyjamas. Meanwhile, Kaiba was suffering a whole different problem.

Seto Kaiba couldn't believe what had happened to him. Methodically he stripped down till he was completely naked and stared as his now rock hard manhood. 'What the hell just happened?' Kaiba asked himself. In all his life, he had never gotten turned on so fast and it scared him. All he saw was Joey's upper body, he probably would have came right there in the middle of his room if he stayed and watch Joey slip out of his green boxers. Seto had two options; he could jerk off or try to will it down.

Kaiba didn't want to risk jerking off with Joey on the other side of the room so it tried willing it down. Seto started thinking unsexy thoughts in order to come down his erection. The first thing he did was thinking of Yami in his ridicules bondage outfit, however in his horny mind Yami slowly turned into Joey. Seto nearly drooled at the mental picture of Joey in tight black leather with collars and chains. It was as good as a wet dream and instead of his erection dying down it twitched and as it was got slightly bigger.

Deciding to think of something else, Kaiba started thinking of his favourite card. No way can he get turned on by blue eyes white dragon. But instead of a mental image of a roaring dragon, an image of Joey in a red eyes black dragon suit slowly stripping in front of mirrors came to his mind. As the 'dragon' Joey was about to be left in a pair of black thongs, Kaiba snapped out of it. He would have found the situation hilarious if his arousal wasn't hurting him so much.

Taking a deep breath, Seto realized that there was only one image that would instantly destroy his arousal – Gozaburo Kaiba. In Seto's mind, the man was almost ugly enough to turn him straight…almost. Trying to remember his stepfather, Kaiba first imagined the hideous grey suit the brute man always wore and then instead of Gozaburo in the suit, there was a beautiful puppy. Smiling wickedly at Kaiba before saying 'Now Seto, what should I teach you today?' and then winking.

Kaiba had enough, there was only a certain amount of torture he could stand and enough was enough. Swiftly he made his way to the toilet and reached down and grasped his length and swiftly began stoking while thinking of who was in his bedroom this very minute.

Joey was tired of waiting, what the hell was taking Kaiba so long. Joey was still sleepy from before but he decided that now was the perfect time to get some of Kaiba's stuff for his collection. He went through one of the drawers in the bedside table and blushed as he pulled out some honey scented lube. Joey didn't exactly know what it was used for but he had heard some guys in gym saying that lube made 'it' easier. Joey still wasn't sure what 'it' was but remebering that it was Bakura and Marik talking meant that Joey quickly put the lube back and moved on to the next drawer.

Joey blushed as he realized that he had opened Kaiba's underwear drawer and knowing that he didn't have the guts to steal Kaiba's boxers meant Joey moved on to the third drawer and sighed in relief as he opened the sock drawer. Stiffling a giggle at the blue eyes white dragon socks he found deep inside the drawer, Joey took a pair of white socks. Joey couldn't help but notice the socks were huge. Joey quickly went and put the socks in his bag and went to lie on Kaiba's bed while we waited for the brunet to show up.

Joey waited and waited as his eyes grew tired and he became extremely sleepy. Slowly his eye lids shut as he began to dream of a handsome brunet who wanted to buy Joey all the food he could eat.

Kaiba gasped as he finally released, holding onto the toilet for support as he went through one of the must powerful orgasm he had ever had. Flushing the toilet and noticing that he had excellent aim (as none of his 'juice' spiled outside the toilet'), Kaiba pulled on his pyjamas. His intelligent mind began thinking up reasons to tell Joey for his delay before his eyes lay upon the sleeping beauty in his bed. Kaiba walked quietly into the room and looked into the relaxed face of Joey. He was beautiful, very beautiful.

Blue eyes took in the silky hair, the glowing skin and the long lashes that any girl would be jealous off. Kaiba didn't have the heart to wake Joey again, not when his heart kept telling him that Joey was finally where he belonged, in Seto Kaiba's bed. Kaiba went to the other side of the bed and climbed in being as quiet as possible.

The bed dipped due to Kaiba's weight and Joey rolled over onto Kaiba's side. Joey always cuddled in his sleep and tonight was no exception. Joey's arm came out and he put it around Kaiba's waist as he buried his face into Kaiba's chest inhaling deeply. Kaiba didn't move a musle as he realized that he was suddenly in the arms of a golden puppy, smiling Seto too bought his hands up to hold his puppy. Kaiba leaned into kiss Joey on the head before he noticed the time- 10pm.

Sighing at having to leave his puppies side, Kaiba got up and went downstairs to wait for his little brother. At 10.10 Mokuba Kaiba confidently strode into the manision knowing that it didn't matter if he was 10 minutes late as his brother would be too busy occupied with a blond puppy to notice him.

"Nice of you to show up, Mokie" said a chilling voice sitting on the couch.

"Big brother, hehe….where's Joey?" Mokuba asked trying to distract his brother.

"You're late mokie, 10 minutes to be exact" Before Mokuba could start coming up with reason why it was not his fault that he was late his brother cut him in again.

"As I'm in a pleasant mood, I will let you off with a warning. Now go to bed you have school". Mokuba was shocked as he saw Kaiba walking up the stairs back to his room.

"What the…I don't even know…i…ndurrr" Mokuba rampled on as he made his way to his own bedroom. What ever had happened to Seto, it had been for the better. With that Mokuba fell asleep, wondering how long it would take before his brother said 'I'm happy' instead of 'I'm in a pleasent mood'. Mokuba smiled as he fell asleep to dream about a beautiful boy in a computor.

Kaiba smiled as he went up to his bedroom. Opening the door he stode in to find his puppy curled onto the side he was sleeping on. Kaiba just smiled as he realized that subconsiously, Joey's body had missed the heat that Kaiba provided.

This time, with no hesitation Kaiba spooned Joey into his chest. He pulled the covers over both there bodies and holding Joey as close as possible, Kaiba began to fall asleep. Just before he fell asleep, Kaiba tightened his hold and whispered "mine" to his sleeping puppy before joining him in the land of dreams.

j.s: how was it? i'll update soon and dont forget 2 review...reviews always make me find time 2 do dis story...it will b finished i promise!


	9. Chapter 9

j.s: right new chapter...and i took some writer's liberties wit dis...  
anyway, i need to tell u guys that id b going on holiday so dont expect a chapter in the next 2 weeks and den my test results will come...if they r gud the next chapter will b up soon, if not...well...id b depressed ...majorly...possibly Suicidal...so no updates in a long time and u'll know y...

anyway...back to happy thoughts and a happy fluffy story smiles much better...enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 9- Playtime 

Joey woke up feeling warm and safe, it was such a good feeling he was about to go to go to sleep again before the arm around his waist tightened its grip. Turning over, Joey saw his sleeping dragon. The sight was so cute that Joey leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Seto's forehead.

Kaiba felt his bed move around as Joey turned and tried to get up. Seto opened his blue eyes and raked it over the musles on Joey's back. The puppy was too sexy for his own good and if Kaiba didn't get his lustful feelings under control he was going to suffer like last night. Groaning, Kaiba got up and made his way to the bathroom while after a moment's hesitation Joey followed.

Kaiba walked into the bathroom and lightly blushed as he saw the toilet seat, he stopped and felt something walk into him. Turning around, Kaiba saw his puppy had followed it's master, grinning Kaiba leaned down to whisper in Joey's ear "Going somewhere, puppy?"

Golden eyes looked up, "I was just following ya, I need to brush my teeth so do you have an extra toothbrush?"

Kaiba walked to one of the cupboards and got out a new red toothbrush. "You go first, I'll get a uniform for you to borrow."

With that Kaiba walked out of the bathroom leaving his puppy to freshen up. Looking around, Kaiba finally found one of his uniforms, which would be slightly too big on his puppy.

As Joey walked out of the bathroom, Kaiba threw him the uniform and a some new boxers then went into the bathroom himself. Joey blushed as he realized he would be borrowing Kaiba's underwear. It was still in its packet so Joey felt a bit better. Stripping of his pyjamma bottoms, Joey put on the slightly too big boxers, and then the too long trousers. Joey grabbed the hemline of his trousers as he realized that without a belt they would fall down.

Joey walked to the bathroom and knocked before shouting "Kaiba, can I borrow a belt?"

Seto smirked as he thought about telling Joey no but then his poccessive side kicked in and he realized noone but him was allowed to see the puppy naked. "Its in the forth drawer by the bedside table" Seto then resumed brushing his teeth.

Once the blue belt was tight enough to hold up the trousers and his boxers, Joey quickly put on his shirt and blazer. "Im just going to go get breakfast, meet you downstairs Dragon!" Joey yelled before following his nose to the sweet aroma of pancakes…yum.

Kaiba got dressed and went downstairs only to see Joey and Mokuba having a competition on who can eat the most pancakes. Joey was clearly out of Mokuba's league, but the little guy was trying his hardest. Kaiba cracked the smallest of smiles, and made a silent wish to have everymorning start with him being able to eat breakfast with the two people he loved most in the world. Sitting down, Kaiba joined the two of them.

After breakfast, Joey and Kaiba made their way to the limo (to Joey's delight) so they could go on to school. Joey was once again like a kid in the candy shop. No matter how many times he pressed the buttons, there was still more to investigate. Joey finally found the one that opened the sun roof and stuck his head out to get in some fresh air, the grin never leaving his face.

Kaiba had enough, he tolerated Joey going through all 240 radio channels and the fact that he had opened and closed the shield between the driver and the passengers 10 times but to stick his head out the roof was enough. Kaiba pulled on Joey's trousers to bring him down but unfortunately Joey had not put on his belt tight enough to withstand the force of Kaiba and the buckle broke.

Kaiba watched in horror and slight delight as Joey's backside was suddenly revealed to him. Kaiba was completely in shock as his eyes took in the perfect curves, it was wihtout doubt the most beautiful bottom he had ever seen, with the cutest birth mark on the right cheek. The urge to slap it was just too strong for the CEO and as his hand made a satisfying smack, a grin spread across Kaiba's face.

Joey was just looking at the streets the limo was passing before he felt something pull his trousers. Suddenly Joey felt his bottom half get a stray breeze and just as he was going to go down to check what was going on SMACK

"OWWW" Joey yelled and sat back down on the leather seats. Rubbing his sore bottom Joey looked down to see that even though his shirt hid his 'instruments' that didn't make it any better that his trousers were around his ankles.

Joey flushed as deep red as he grabbed his trousers and yanked them up to cover himself and them proceded to glare at the sniggering Kaiba beside him. In a huff, Joey scrambled out of the limo when it came to a rest at the school and walked away without waiting for Kaiba. Joey was trying to be mad, but he was just so embarrassed. Joey may not look like it but he was extremely self-consious about his bottom. Why do you ask, well it was back when young Joey was in P.E. …..

(flashback)

A 12 year old Joey was excited, P.E was his favourite lesson of the day. After getting changed in shorts and a T-Shirt, Joey and his bud Honda began to practice passing the ball around. The two pre-teens were getting an energy boost as the class was split into two teams to play football. The ground was hard which made it excellent to play a good game of football. Joey and Honda got put on different teams, Honda as goal keeper and Joey as mid fielder.

Joey was naturally athletic and as he wizzed the ball around some of the other boys began to get jealous. One of the tougher boys grinned and just as Joey stopped and looked around at who to pass the ball too, he creeped up behind Joey.

Joey suddenly felt the breeze on his exposed bottom and blushed red to see his shorts on the field. Frozen still in shame, he let the ball be stolen off him. As the boy rushed past Joey and made for the goal he shouted loud enough for all the boys in the field to hear "nice butt-mole!" and ran away laughing.

The rest of the boys in the field just started laughing at Joey as he pulled up his shorts and looked over to his bud for help. Honda nodded to Joey and both boys began to chase down the one who pulled down Joey's shorts and proceded to beat him until the teacher pulled them apart.

The next day at school, everyone was talking about the kid with the mole on his butt who was in a fight. Joey grew very ashamed of that part of his body and proceded to beat up all the students that made fun of him…

(end flashback)

Joey carried on growling as he went to his seat in home room. A couple of minutes later Kaiba came in and gave Joey a long stare, which Joey proceded to ignore. Already whispers began breaking out in the classroom and naturally the rumours began to fly.

Some students claimed that Kaiba had cheated on Joey with a film star, others say that Joey was just with Kaiba only for his money while the more intelligent students said they were just having a lovers spat. However, one of the members in Joey's class realized now was the best time to put his moves on the sexy blond.

The tall, dark transfer student –Haku made his way over to the desk the cute blond was sitting at. Lowering his voice, he practically purred out a greeting to the still embarrassed blond.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Joey looked up at the handsome stranger. Since Honda had left to a mechanics school, his seat had been empty. Smiling the blond agreed and intruduced himself to the handsome male and began talking to him about duel monsters.

Kaiba looked on with jealousy as he saw the bastard putting moves on his puppy. Seto had noticed the way the transfer student looked at Joey during gym the other day and he did not like it, not one bit. Kaiba was a very possessive person, and he was going to destroy this Haku by the end of the day.

During lunch, Kaiba bought out his lap top and hacked into the government files to find information about Haku. Unfortunately there was nothing out of the ordinary about the boy, but where as others would have been disheartened, Kaiba only smiled. The boy was too ordinary…at least that's what the secret service in Japan were going to think.

From his lap top, Kaiba began to input suspicious data into Haku's file. He changed Haku's place of birth to Texas, USA and began to type in that before joining Domino High he had gone to a special training program in America. All these little moderations that Kaiba made, totally undetected, caused the government to put Haku in the red. The men in the secret service, looked on in horror as an american spy revealed himself to them. Without thinking twice they went into their unmarked cars and headed over to Domino city.

Haku smiled, he and Joey were getting really close just as he suspected. By tonight, Hake suspected that he would be able to get into Joey's pants and he would finally have a little whore to fuck when ever he desired. Afterall, if he was going to marry the woman his parents arranged, he had to get all his desires for men fulfilled now.

Anzu was very disappointed, by now Joey and Seto should have been a couple but instead this random Haku guy was getting in the middle of her masterpiece/revenge. Deciding she needed to speak with Kaiba as he was clearly the smartest out of the two, Anzu made her way to the tall C.E.O only to suddenly halt when she heard his manical laughter. A shiver went down Anzu's back as she heard the laughter and she decided that the talk with Kaiba could wait till later, better men than her have run away after hearing the dreaded Kaiba laugh or cackle as others like to call it…

Seto worked his way towards the blond and sat down next to him. Joey senced Kaiba sitting next to him and reached into his pocket and pulled out the rose that he had saved for him. Joey placed the rose infront of Kaiba and carried on talking to Haku as though Kaiba didn't even exist.

Seto couldn't help but grin at the rose. He began growling as he wondered how long it would take the government to come down and arrest Haku, while he waited Kaiba picked up the rose and began to sniff it. Turning he longingly looked at his puppy talking animatedly about his day but what really caught his eye was where Haku's hand was- on Joey's thigh.

Haku grinned, his hand was on the ditzy blond's thigh and now was the time to make his move. Leaning over and taking on a seductive pose, Haku asked Joey out.

"Joey, tonight, how about you come to my house and we can watch a movie?"

Before Joey could even start to turn the guy down Kaiba had stood up and pulled Haku by the front of his shirt. Smirking Kaiba pulled his right arm back and punched Haku squarely in the nose. Afterall, one of Anzu's 'rules' were to hit punch anyone who asked out Joey. Joey's eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't help feeling extremely safe when he saw his dragon's fury.

As Haku's body fell to the ground due to the impact of the punch, the doors in the cafeteria flew open and several men walked in and grabbed Haku. Before any of the students could blink they had escotted Haku out and into their unmarked cars.

Joey looked at the empty seat of Haku and began to laugh. Seto just looked on in slight confusion as his puppy let his head drop back and laughed as tears escaped his eyes.

"You're forgiven, my handsome dragon" and after saying that Joey leaned over and kissed said dragon on the cheek. Feeling extremely happy with himself, Seto took Joey by the hand and led him towards afternoon registration. He still needed to ask Joey why he got so angry earlier, but that can wait. The rest of the caferteria looked on in confusion before realizing that it was just a lovers spat and the two teenagers were back together again. Grinning, some of the students thought the newspapers would be quite interested to hear that the most eligible bachelor in Japan (maybe even the world) was now off the market…

* * *

j.s: so wot do u think? im a bit stressed and emotionally unstable so some nice reviews would b nice...really nice. we r close to 50 so come on guys...and danks to all my reviewers smiles u make me a happy bunny... 


	10. Chapter 10

j.s: well im bk with a new chapter...thx sooo much 4 reviews and i can believe there is more than 50...so crazy...anyway my results were great and i will b finishing dis story...promise...enjoy

Chapter 10- Going Public

Kaiba and Joey settled back in the limo and enjoyed each other's company. Joey knew he had to confess his love to Kaiba soon, as everyday it was getting harder for him to hide his secrets. Joey's brain was busy thinking of ways to sweep the C.E.O of his feet- maybe serenading him would work or making him dinner.

Seto looked on as his puppy's wheels were visibly turning, wondering what his puppy was thinking about and slightly pouting on the inside as his puppy's attention was no longer on him. Coughing to gain interest, Seto Kaiba tried the impossible, he tried to make conversation with the blond.

"Nice weather we've been having lately…" Kaiba stopped as Joey looked at him making the same expression as a fish out of water. Joey leaned over and put his hand to Kaiba's forehead, checking if he had a fever or not.

"Very funny puppy" Kaiba said but couldn't stop the increase of his pulse at the mere touch of Joey. The two teenagers looked into the other's eyes, both remembering the kiss they had shared in chapter 4 and weting their lips. As their heads came closer together, Joey closed his eyes and as Kaiba was about to take Joey's lips his personal mobile rang.

Cursing in 7 languages, Kaiba answered the phone in a fowler mood than ever

"What do you want?" Kaiba yelled before realizing it was his 'sweet' brother.

"Listen bro, you better turn on the news channel" with that Mokuba wisely hung up and smiled secretly.

"What was that?" Joey asked Kaiba as the dragon pressed a button for the T.V to appear.

"hmphf" grunted the C.E.O as a reply as he switched it on to the news where a woman was talking whilst weeping and in the corner was a picture of Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler sleeping on Seto's bed in a spooned position. Joey blushed bright red as he realized that the picture was on national news whereas Kaiba began thinking who had gotten the photo…it took the genius 3 seconds before roaring out the name of the culprit…

"MOKUBAAAAAAA!"

Joey sat still waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop. His dragon could be really loud when he wanted too. Joey quietly began to tip toe out of the living room before Kaiba's cold voice halted him in his progress,

"where exactly do you think your going?" Swallowing Joey turned around and realizing if he stayed any longer, he would be the one dealing with a very pissed off Kaiba made a run for it.

Kaiba just looked in mild amusmant as Joey frantically ran away, wondering where his puppy was going to hide. Following Joey's rapidly retreating back upstairs, Kaiba suddenly found himself staring at a locked bathroom door.

Kaiba decided to leave Joey to hide in the bathroom for a while till he sorted out the public scandal. He quickly called for the leading newspapers to attend a press conference where he would talk about his 'scandal' with a fellow blonde student.

Once the media crews were gathered in the lawn outside the Kaiba mansion, Seto climbed onto the temporary platform and cleared his throat to begin his explanation, of nothing but the truth… cough

Joey opened the bathroom door and once seeing the coast is clear made his way downstairs to try and find the handsome older Kaiba. It didn't take long for Joey to realize that he was unsupervised in THE Kaiba mansion…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Joey began to laugh evilly as he began to go through all the possibilities. But first he needed to get some more of Kaiba's stuff, the socks were nice but he needed something that physically scremed KAIBA. Walking into Kaiba's room, Joey began to look under the mattress for a secret journal perhaps (that's where Shizuka hid her's). Slightly surprised at finding nothing, Joey decided to look under the bed where he found a old shoe box.

Ever the curious puppy, Joey opened the lid and found a diamond studded hott-pink collar. The first thing Joey noticed was that the collar was too big too belong to a cat and the interior was to soft to belong to a dog. Thinking that Kaiba had gotten an expensive collar for another person hurt Joey deep in his heart.

Joey finally noticed the tag on the collar and fearing the worse Joey flipped it over, what he saw next made him tip his head back and roar in laughter. Inscribed in the collar was:

'SETOBOY – SLAVE OF PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD'

Now only giggling, Joey tried to get in control of himself and put away the shoebox before Kaiba catches him. Somewhere in his mind, apart of Joey brain stopped imaging Seto in a dog collar and began to grow very angry. Seto is nobody's slave…and if he had to be a slave he would only be Joey's. With that in mind, Joey decided to do the unthinkable…phone Marik…

Seto grinned as suddenly a hundred flashes went off with people asking a million and one questions. 'oh yea, he was good, real good…' Seto thought to himself and now all he needed to do was confront a puppy and as gently as possible tell him about the press conference.

Seto after hearing no noices downstairs went straight into his bedroom to find Joey putting down the phone with a very evil look on his face. Never seeing that expression on the golden puppy, Seto cleared his throat to get Joey's attention on him.

Joey turned and saw Kaiba, he opened his mouth to say Hi before a mental image of Seto Kaiba in bright pink rags wearing the pink collar made its way into Joey's mind. Forgeting everything, Joey just pointed at Kaiba and laughed.

Kaiba just stared as Joey just kept pointing at him and laughing. Seto Kaiba was a patient man, with great tolerence…unless he was mocked which his puppy, his most beloved puppy was doing. This made Kaiba very mad, mad enough that instead of gently telling his puppy what had happened in the press conference, he just turned the T.V on to the news where they had for the 5th time decided to show the press conference.

Joey stopped his giggling when he saw Seto on the T.V and never one to miss an opportunity to stare at the C.E.O, Joey sat down infront of the T.V and began watching.

"It has come to my attention that some photos were leaked to the press about my sleeping companion…the truth is that boy, Joey Wheeler, is my lover of 5 years and we will be getting married next autumn…any further questions may be addressed to my secretary" A grinning Kaiba then took off the platform and a completely unprepared secretary took his place…

Joey looked at the T.V, Seto called him his lover and they were getting married…now what exactly was so wrong with that statement.

Joey blinked…married! When had the C.E.O proposed? Wait before that…when had the C.E.O asked him out?

Joey was confused, lost and slightly happy…'that will show Pegasus…'

Seto looked on slightly concerned as Joey began to once again laugh…but something was off about this second laugh. The first one had been full of joy and happiness while the second one seemed slightly forced…and if possible crazy.

Seto gently pulled the still laughing Joey into his arms and began to rock him. Seto patted Joey's back and treated him much like a traumatised victim and when Joey had finally calmed down said the 5 words which Seto's mind into overdrive "What will mah dad say?" Before all pretend humour was lost and a scared little boy seeked comfort in the strong arms that held him. .

Meanwhile, after going to an AA meeting, Mr.Wheeler decided to go to the pub. To say hello to the hot lady who owned the pub and for the first time in many years, not for a drink. Grinning at the pretty dark haired women…Mr.Wheeler started to use his best moves a.k.a the cheesy lines.

"Hey beautiful, it that a ladder in your tights or a stairway to heaven?"

After getting thrown out of the pub by the hot lady's very muscular boyfriend. Mr.Wheeler decided to go home and find his son. The son who hadn't been home for 2 days now…the son who had strange pictures of one man all over his room, the son who had been spotted by his old drinking buddy buying girly magazines…the son who, well you get the point.

Mr. Wheeler after once again finding his home empty walked to his son's bedroom. The only reason that Mr. Wheeler never questioned his son's 'posters' is when he had that 'minor' drinking problem, Joey had not complained. Thinging this was just a stage all teenage boys go through, Mr. Wheeler decided to watch some T.V.

Finding nothing good to watch, he filped onto the news channel where the same boy from Joey's 'posters' was talking…Joey Wheeler….lover…married. Mr. Wheeler just wondered what was so important about this guy getting married and why that name sounded so familiar when suddenly a picture of his son in the arms of said guy sleeping…in a bed…naked (actually topless but that's beside the point) appeared.

Mr Wheeler began counting…slowly…then he closed his eyes. When he opened it…well lets just say that there is nothing more scary than a father on a mission…

j.s: how was it ? review please


	11. Chapter 11

j.s: im sooo sorry 4 da wait but here's da new chapter enjoy: 

* * *

Chapter 11 – Meeting my father-in-law

Seto lovingly tucked in a scared Joey into his bed. Stroking the silky golden hair, Seto began to think that maybe he had made a mistake by announcing his marriage to Joey to the whole world without first asking said boy. Seto was staring at Joey face for a good 5 minutes before the sudden urge to kiss the blond began to overpower him. Seto's head went lower and lower till they were hovering above Joey's lips. Without any hesitation, Seto kissed Joey….

Joey was dreaming, he was dreaming that he was being kissed by his dragon. Joey moaned and suddenly came to awareness…Seto Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba WAS kissing him. Joey could have died of happiness.

"Seto…" Joey moaned and looked into the guarded blue eyes hovering above him.

"What is it puppy?" Seto asked in a daze…he still felt shaken up by that one kiss.

"I…I…erm….go on a date with me? Finally asked the blond although what he really wanted to say was how much he loved his dragon but that could wait…for now.

Seto suddenly smirked at the blond "Of course" and then Seto leaned down for another kiss which was even better than the first as Joey began to actively take part. Joey and Seto began fighting for dominance which was won by neither as they took a breathe to get in some more air.

Joey sat up and began to push Seto on to the bed while he initiated a second kiss full of passion, lust and most definitely love. Seto was the happiest man alive, Joey, his puppy was kissing him with all his might. What the teens lacked in experience they made up with eagerness as it soon became unclear when one kiss ended and another one began.

Seto began to stroke Joey's back making his way to Joey's backside and squeezing ever so gently. Joey just moaned as his loves hand began to touch his body, Joey would have willingly submitted to anything the C.E.O wanted to do at that moment if the security alarm hadn't rang.

Seto pushed his delectable puppy away as the alarm sounded and began to pull Joey into Mokuba's room. Kaiba took Joey to where Mokuba was standing and pushed the two of them inside the safety room that he had installed in Mokuba's room. Telling both Joey and Mokuba that he loved them and after telling them to say safe, Kaiba walked out of the safety room and locked it. Seto made his way to his secret gun rack that Gozaburo had installed in the Kaiba mansion. Picking out the most powerful and efficient machine gun, Kaiba made his way downstairs. His eyes cold, ready to kill to protect the ones he loved.

Seto quickly began to search through the security cameras to spot the intruders. Whilst keeping the machine gun aimed at the door with his finger on the trigger, the safety latch long removed. Kaiba was shocked when he only spotted one lone figure making his way over to the door and even more shocked when that person instead of knocking down the door rang the bell and began to whistle…WHISTLE.

Kaiba growled, this had to be a joke. This guy was the worst assassin that he had seen and that included the guy in a bunny suit that Pegasus sent in order to deliver that hideous pink collar…that disappeared (got lost). Seto kept his temper in check as the guy could still be a danger…a bomber perhaps…so Seto made his way to the door and looked through the peep hole to get a closer image of the man.

What he saw caused him to drop the gun and made start to laugh manically. Opening the door Kaiba called out

"Mr. Wheeler….nice of you to drop by"

Seto then whipped out his phone and made the necessary arrangement to make sure the S.W.A.T team that was currently on it's way to his house could go home and back to bed and told Mokuba and Joey to come out of the safety room.

After everything was settled in Seto, Joey and Joey's dad sat in the living room in silence. Joey was fidgeting in nervousness, Mr. Wheeler had yet to take his eyes off Seto and Seto was just making a note in his mind how similar the two Wheeler's were and glad that there were not any sharp pointy objects in the living room.

Coughing to clear his throat, Joey stared at his father and decided that he should greet him "Hi, dad..." Joey finished off pitifully.

Mr. Wheeler finally took his eyes of Seto to look to Joey before standing up and giving the two boys the lecture that he had been practicing on his way over. What was included in said lecture you ask? Well it was all about marrying too young, responsibility, maturity and of course saying that just cause Joey was knocked up doesn't mean they had to get married.

Joey was so confused, since when was he pregnant, since when could he GET pregnant. Needing to voice his doubts Joey stood up and faced his dad to clear some of the confusion:

"Dad, Im not knocked up, im a guy ya'know? Said Joey

Mr. Wheeler then looked at his son full of confusion

"I just assumed that since your boyfriend a technology freak dat he found a way to knock you up ma'boy"

Mr. Wheeler finished lamely. Joey and his dad stared it each other the former sweat dropping at his dad's way of thinking where as Mr. Wheeler was just staring suspiciously at Joey's stomach.

Soon laughter began to fill the living room, Seto couldn't believe that Joey's dad and his future father-in-law had thought he'd knocked up Joey. It was pretty much the funniest thing that Seto had heard off…but then he stopped laughing. Knocking Joey up didn't seem like such a far fetched idea anymore…all he would have to do is get some minor modifications done to joey- like a uterus, and then he would have to somehow find a way to make Joey's sperms into eggs…

Joey looked on in amusement as his dragon began to laugh then in horror as his dragon got a serious look on his face…which sent a chill down his spine. Desperately needing something to distract Seto, Joey blurted out the first thing he could think off.

"I think Yami's hot" With that said Joey waited the 1.4 seconds it took for Kaiba to register just what Joey had said and loose control.

"What!!!!!! Are you serious?!? I am going to make that idiot wish he was never resurrected!" and so began Kaiba's jealous rant to make the Egyptian pharaoh wish he'd never been born.

Through out this exchange, Mr. Wheeler couldn't help how both boys looked at each other with eyes filled with love…it WAS love and not lust as he had feared. Sighing in relief at not having to murder Domino's only VIP, Mr. Wheeler decided that he might as well give his new future son-in-law the bone crushing hug that he deserved.

Seto yelling immediately stopped when he was pulled into the strong arms of Mr. Wheeler, after a brief embrace Mr. Wheeler told both boys to have a good night and made his way to the exit.

Joey and Seto both followed the older Kaiba, Seto thinking that maybe now they could resume the making out session that was interrupted before and Joey thinking how well his dad was taking the fact that he was gay. Just as Mr. Wheeler went to go out of the door, he turned around and grabbed Joey by the arm pulling Joey next to him. Giving Seto a wink he said:

"I'll just be taking ma'boy wit me, after all I wouldn't want ya boys to ruin your wedding night"

Then with a grin, Mr. Wheeler left taking a blushing Joey with him leaving a shocked Kaiba in the doorway. Just as Joey was about to go out of Kaiba's hearing distance, Joey yelled

"I'll pick you up at 7pm for our date!" And with that the two Wheelers walked into the night leaving a suddenly very pleased looking Kaiba that couldn't wait for his date with the puppy.

* * *

j.s: well wot do u think? and i'll probably update once more this week...thanks for all the reviews...wow over 60 amazing!


	12. Chapter 12

j.s: bk wit story and oh yer...gotta warn ya there is a blow job/jerking off scene in dis chapter ;) dats dedicated to all my horny reviewers cough cough u know who u r? anyways i'll put a warning where it is incase ur not into dat and r only hear 4 da story...

Chapter 12: first date

It was the day of Joey and Seto's first date, you would have thought that they would have gone on at least one date before announcing to the entire world that they were getting married, but that would have been too ordinary. Joey had just come home from another boring day at school, however he wasn't affected by it. Seto hadn't come to school as he had a 'business meeting' which meant that Joey spent the day spending some quality time with his friends. After school, Joey went home and began to make plans for the date.

He was in a buzz, not only had his dad accepted the fact that his only son was gay but had also accepted Seto as Joey partner. Joey could not believe his luck, the only thing he now had to worry about was where to take Seto for their date and to make sure that he could afford it.

Joey didn't have a lot of money but it was just about enough to take Seto out to the movies and have diner at a burger store, there were two big problems with this plan: did Seto even watch movies? And would he expect to eat in a restaurant? Joey sighed; he was pretty sure that he loved Seto and would die for him but he still felt that the two of them were from different worlds.

Joey shook his head, what the fuck was he saying? Here he was finally on a date with the Seto Kaiba, the same one who was stuck all over his bedroom wall, and he was thinking that it was not meant to be. Joey realized that what he needed was a pre-date prep-talk…from none other than the queen of self esteem speeches- Anzu. After gathering the courage, Joey picked up his phone and decided to phone Anzu.

ring ring ring ring ring ring ring ring …the number you are trying to reach appears unavailable, please leave a message after the beep…..beep

"Damn, where are you Anzu?…..I need you, right now, please ring me back or better yet come over to my house, now!"

After leaving his 'polite' message 'requesting' Anzu to come over, Joey decided it was time to get groomed. Making a face at the dog-related word, Joey grabbed his towel and went into the shower.

Seto had decided to skip the day of school to get some stuff sorted out. Now that Seto had gone public of his and Joey's relationship, he had to make sure his puppy was safe. So first thing he did was hire several ninjas to always follow the blood. He choose the ninjas due to their speed, their cunning, their intelligence and most importantly after making sure they were not attracted to a certain tall blond teenage boy with an ass of steel…

After Joey's personal body guards were assigned and immediately put to work with strict orders that if the blond saw any of them they would suffer a long and painful death, Seto moved on to other things. Such as putting a tracking device IN Joey (the ninja's injecting the device into the oblivious blond) and making sure Joey father got a girlfriend so he wouldn't be to concerned about his son's love life…more importantly his sex life.

Seto still growled when he thought of Joey's father telling him he had to wait till their wedding night, no way in hell did he have that much patience. Finally Seto had one last thing to do that would violate Joey's rights as a Japanese citizen, and that was to tap into his phone lines. Seto shuddered as he briefly considered what Joey would do to him if he found out…probably cutting of Seto from his body, which the young CEO was craving for. What Seto wouldn't do to have a trace of Joey's essence….'damn' Seto thought as he realized he was hard thanks to his perverted fantasies about Joey, making one last check to the phone tapping Seto went into the bathroom to sort out his 'little' (cough) problem.

After Seto finished he came back and sat at his computer when he noticed that Joey had used the phone to ring Anzu. Seto knew that Joey's safety could not be in danger by a call that he had made to Anzu but better safe than sorry….he refused to say that he was jealous.

Seto listened to the message that Joey left: Damn, where are you Anzu?…..I need you, right now, please ring me back or better yet come over to my house, now!

Seto just sat processing the message…Anzu…need you…..come over. Now Seto Kaiba was a very rational man, a calm cool collected man, a man that doesn't jump to conclusions…oh what the hell, Seto Kaiba was pissed, beyond pissed. Of course Seto believed that Joey was not at fault, but Anzu…he knew that skirt she were was too short and Seto had always been suspicious of her…especially when she touched Joey.

Seto now had to get rid of Anzu, like he did with Honda and Ryou….after having an internal debate of the pros and cons of hiring a hit man, Seto finally decided on a dance scholarship to America…that way he wouldn't have to deal with a depressed Joey who wouldn't be in the mood for sex. Seto immediately made use of his American connections and now Anzu was going to a famous performing arts school in America. Now that that was done, instead of waiting at home for Joey to pick him up, Seto decided to go over to the Wheeler residence early so as to have a little talk with Joey.

The drive to Joey's house was very nervous for Seto, although he had now gotten 'rid' of Anzu, Joey may still want to be with a woman who could bear children instead of him. Sighing softly to himself, Seto parked his car and rang the doorbell, it seems that it was now time to lay his heart out on the line and see if it gets crushed.

Joey was still in the shower when he heard the doorbell ring, 'dad must have forgotten his key' was all Joey thought as he quickly turned off the shower and quickly pulled on his red bathrobe. Rushing to open the door, Joey quickly checked through the peep-hole to make sure that it was in fact his dad…it wasn't.

Seto stared in shock at the site before him, Joey, wet, nothing but a robe and to Seto great embarrassment he got a nose bleed. Joey hurriedly invited Seto in after his nose began to bleed, not really knowing why Joey grabbed some tissues to help stop the bleeding. Finally the bleeding stopped and Seto looked at Joey with a face of indifference. Joey for all this time was wondering why Seto's nose had randomly started bleeding, it was almost like those cartoons he watched when the pervy old man gets a nose bleed after seeing a young girl wearing nothing but a bikini…now Joey then swapped the pervy old man for Seto, the girl for himself and the bikini for a bathrobe and ….

…..Joey was on the floor of the living laughing his ass off, while pointing at the CEO who was still trying to keep his composure.

Seto looked on as Joey finally understood and began laughing at him, rolling around the floor. This caused his robe to become slightly exposed, realizing a pink nipple standing erect from the shower to Seto's hungry eyes. Seto felt his body heat up, and his trousers becoming tighter…he wanted to tell Joey he loved him but that was currently taking second place to another thing that Set wanted. As the bottom of the robe slipped open a bit more and Joey's bare thigh was revealed, Seto could not take it any longer. He pounced.

**(um yer...blow job..jerking ...x-rated...skip to next bold if no likey XD )**

Joey stopped laughing as Seto weight pressed down on him. He looked up with startled eyes to see Seto's lust filled gaze. Joey gulped and trembled as Seto's hand came up and stroked his face. The same hand then went down Joey's long neck and into the opening of the robe, brushing lightly over both his nipples.

Joey gasped, the touch was so light, so erotic that he was already rock hard. Joey just watched helplessly as Seto's hand reached the rope that held his robe closed and tugged it making his robe open up. Now Joey lay on the carpet of his living room with an open robe, a blush began to grow as Seto did nothing but stare at his body. Joey gulped again. "Seto" he said softly.

Seto's eyes immediately lifted to Joey's as his name was whispered softly, Seto then leaned down and place their lips over each other. A moan escaped Joey as Seto began demanding entrance into his mouth. While Joey was distracted by the kisses he was receiving, Seto's busy hands began to touch every inch of Joey available to him. Seto began to stroke Joey's thighs, and finally he began to pet Joey's manhood.

Joey pushed Seto away from him as his cock was grabbed. He began to try to take deep calming breaths but that was hard to do when Seto began to jerk him off with his hand while leaving numerous hickeys on Joey's neck. Slowly Joey began to put his hand down Seto's pants and pulled out Seto's long thick cock. Joey gulped as he saw how big it truly was.

Joey's mouth went dry and he suddenly pushed away Seto's hand. Joey then lowered himself to the floor so that he was face level with Seto's cock. Gathering all the courage he had, Joey leaned forward and quickly took his lover's cock into his mouth. Joey wasn't an expert at this but he was a quick learner. With Seto's hands on his head, guiding him at the rate in which Seto wanted his cock to be sucked, Joey began to get adventurous. Twirling the delectable cock with his tongue and licking the tip so as to get all that delicious liquid that Seto was producing. Joey's whole body was on fire and soon his hands came up to touch Seto in his most intimate of areas.

Seto couldn't last long, it was incredible and as soon as Joey's hands cupped his balls, he knew he was done for. Letting lose a loud roar Seto came into the unsuspecting mouth. Joey just looked on in shock as his face was being covered in Seto's cum. Joey sat up and grabbed his robe, wiping the cum off his face whilst Seto still lay on the floor waiting for his breathing to come down to normal.

Joey looked at his lover with happy eyes until he realized that he was still very much hard. Looking at Seto again, Joey realized that Seto would provide no help and decided to take matters into his own hands. Leaning back against the couch, Joey began to finish jerking off.

It was the small cries that finally bought Seto to full awareness. Seto sat up and looked on as Joey began to jerk himself off. It was the most erotic site that Seto had seen and had he not already released would have gotten him hard in minutes. Deciding to lend Joey a hand, Seto gathered the blond boy in his arms so that they were chest to back. Winding his arms around Joey, Seto took hold of the blond's manhood and began stroking with his long fingers.

Joey was in complete ecstasy as Seto began to take care of his need. It wasn't long before he felt that tightening in his belly and released his essence all over Seto's hands. Seto just held on as Joey slowly came down from his sexual high.

**(Done, your innocent eyes can look now...)**

Joey turned his neck and looked into Seto's blue eyes, not really paying attention Joey whispered "I love ya Seto" before leaning in for a sweet kiss. Seto on the other hand was in complete shock and once those lips came down on his, he was so happy he began to kiss Joey back with a passion.

Once the two teens pulled apart, Seto looked at the man he loved and whispered back "I love you too" before pulling Joey down for another kiss. The two faintly registered a key being put in the lock before hearing

"I'm home!" from Joey's dad.

Joey quickly made a mad dive for his bath robe and put it around him before he began to blush bright red. Seto meanwhile tucked 'himself' inside his pants and stood up, trying to make it seem as though he had not just received a blow job in the living room.

Joey's dad came home to find a bright red son wearing nothing but a bathrobe with strange stains on it and a CEO of a multi billion dollar corporation standing with messy hair and clothes. Joey's dad simply closed his eyes, made a 180º turn and headed back outside.

"I got to go and …um….somewhere…back later….and by the way aren't you two meant to be going on a date…outside"

With that said, Joey's dad left the two boys…there are just some things a father must never walk in on…their only son having sex with another guy one of them.

After the door slammed shut, both Seto and Joey stood there in silence. After a while Seto coughed to gain the shell shocked blonde's attention, "Maybe we should go on that date now?"

j.s: so how was it...my first attemp at um..limey o.O yer so anyways...im soooo glad with all da reviews ...u guys rule...mwah


	13. Chapter 13

j.s: im so sorry for not updating, i know im shit but there will be more regular updates from now on if anyone still wants to read this

**Chapter 13- the date…finally**

After being reminded about their date, Joey quickly left Seto waiting in the living room to get dressed. About 10 minutes later and Joey was looking himself over, making sure he was presentable enough to go out in public. After giving himself a little advice of how to be a perfect gentleman, Joey decided it was time to go.

Seto had been waiting patiently for Joey for 10 minutes…well actually he was going around attempting to steel anything in the Jonouchi Household that would have been touched by his lover. So with pockets full of chopsticks and a few photos of Joey as a child, Seto turned around to greet his lover as he entered the room.

Seto's mouth fell open as he took in the gorgeous sight in front of him, Joey was simply breathtaking. In black trousers, a red silk shirt and a black tie Joey looked fantastic and for a minute Seto forgot to breathe. Joey just gave Seto a huge smile and after firmly taking his hand, led the way out of the apartment and to the perfect date that he had planned, nothing could go wrong…

Seto Kaiba was the C.E.O of a major Corporation and being the most eligible bachelor in the Japan meant that he was well-known. So when Joey and Seto got on the bus to go to the Cinema, Seto was surrounded by people touching him and begging to marry them. Joey was furious, Seto was his, and only he was allowed to be this close to him. After shooting glares at everyone that had gotten too close to the C.E.O, Joey dragged Seto off the bus and decided to walk to the Cinema to avoid anymore hassle.

However there was a little flaw in Joey's plan, that being that fans are very persistent. More that half of the bus emptied in order to follow the Kaiba, and the other half being to ring all their friends and give them the exact location of Seto Kaiba and to bring any inventions in the hope that the C.E.O would invest in them.

"You do know they are still following us" Said Seto to a still pissed off Joey walking (stomping) in front of him.

"Yes, I know that dragon, but if we ignore them then they would go away" Joey replied whilst Seto just shook his head at his lover's naivety. Seto knew that Joey was going to take him on a casual date; this meant that there would be no bouncers to stop the paparazzi or the rabid fans. So deciding to once again take control (without Joey's knowledge or consent) Seto rang for his personal bodyguards.

Joey was too busy being angry, for not realizing what would happen if Seto was in public, to notice that the C.E.O was on the phone.

"Where are we going on the date puppy?" Seto asked Joey and once getting the details of a still angry Joey relayed it back though the phone. After ending his call, Seto turned to sort out the remaining problem –one angry puppy. Smirking Seto simply picked up his pace and wrapped his arms around Joey bringing him into his own body. As soon as Joey was in his arms, Seto began stroking his stomach to calm his lover down.

After 5 minutes of simply being held by Seto, not only was Joey calm, but his bones began to lose all feeling leaving Seto holding most of Joey's weight.

"Are you better now?"

"Yea…thanks dragon" Joey smiled up at Seto and after giving him an Eskimo kiss, took his hand and began to slowly walk towards the nearest bus stop. It was crazy to walk all the way to the cinema as it would have taken them at least 2 hours.

As the bus came, Joey got in and looked at the empty bus. 'Lucky' he thought and with a grin paid for his and Seto's bus fare. But before Seto walked on, he couldn't help but notice that the bus driver. The man was huge and seemed as though he should have been a body builder instead of a bus driver. He wore dark sunglasses which added to the mysterious aura surrounding him. Shrugging off the feeling of dread Joey pulled Seto along to sit in the back of the bus and leaned his head on Seto's shoulder.

Seto after giving a small nod to one of his muscles, currently being the bus driver confidently settled back in the bus with Joey sitting next to him.

"So, what film do you want to see?" Joey asked casually to Seto

"I don't really care what film we see puppy" and with that Seto remained silent. Joey tried to make conversation a couple more times but like the first answer, they were all passive and indifferent. Joey sighed, but what did he expect. Seto was not know for his great people skill and Joey knew he would have to get Seto to talk to him more if this relationship was going to work. But after looking once more at Seto's profile Joey knew that it would be worth it.

Ringing the bell for their stop, Joey and Seto made there way into the empty cinema. It was really weird for Joey not to see anybody in the cinema and made him unconsciously move closer to Seto. Not because he was scared…but to protect Seto cough.

Walking up to the counter, Joey came face to chest of another huge man. He seemed to have the same aura as the bus driver and Joey could clearly recognise it now. This was the aura of a man who would kill in cold blood and not flinch when he heard the screams. He was dangerous and Joey knew that it would be best not to agitate him. Gathering all his wit, Joey asked for 2 tickets to the next film, not even looking at what film they would see. Quickly making his way to the confectionary counter after leaving Seto nearby Joey went to order a large popcorn from another man with the same sun glasses and deadly aura. This was not Joey's day, usually the people working in the cinema were friendly people, most of them teenagers wanting to get some extra cash but now it seemed like all the most frightening men had gathered here. It didn't help matters that Joey had yet to see another customer.

Joey after paying for the popcorn made his way to Seto all the while thinking of the situation they were in. Joey broke it down into bullet points:

Seto and Joey were the only customers in a cinema in its peak time

They were surrounded by extremely hench men with a dangerous aura

Seto was worth billions of yen

And that's when Joey understood. This was some sort of kidnapping trap and these men were gonna hurt his dragon. Joey would not stand for this and so decided that he would have to deal with this himself without letting his lover know that they were in danger. With his mind made up, Joey and Seto went into their screen and sat down in the 'surprisingly' empty cinema.

Now Seto Kaiba wasn't blind, he could tell with Joey not attempting to make conversation with him for the last 15 minutes that his puppy was thinking. Seto knew that Joey was not stupid and probably noticed that it was odd that the cinema was empty but what Seto did not know was what Joey thought the reason could be. Seto was slightly worried, Joey was highly unpredictable so whatever plan Joey comes up with is going to end up with Seto somehow fixing his puppy's mess. Seto had two options: he could tell Joey how he bought out the whole cinema and the fast food shot they would have dinner in later for the evening and have Joey mad at him or he could let him puppy sort out whatever problem he thought they were in like the macho man that he was and pretend to be a 'damsel in distress'. Option one meant Seto won't be getting laid tonight but option two meant he could reward his 'knight in shinning armour' and Seto really wanted Joey. So having decided Seto relaxed and decided to let Joey be his hero.

Joey finally began to pay attention to his date when Seto wrapped his arm around him. Joey was determined for this date to be a relaxing experience for Seto with Joey sorting out any problems that may rise.

"I need to go to the men's room, I'll be back soon" with that said Joey got up and prepared himself mentally to go deal with the 'kidnappers' and to get back before the movie started.

Joey walked back out of the cinema and saw that the mysterious men had all disappeared from the entrance of the cinema. Growling and changing his stance into that of a natural predator, Joey crept into the employee's only room to see the 2 movie workers and the bus driver lounging around. The bus driver was on the phone talking to his "Boss" – the one Joey assumed was behind the kidnapping plot.

Joey was never one to assess a situation based on hard evidence, he went with gut instincts and he knew there was something going around and these men were in it. Joey had amazing skill with reading people, the only person he couldn't was Seto but that was due to being blinded by love. So with an image of Seto in his mind, Joey burst in the room and before the muscle could react had punched the phoney bus driver unconscious. The 2 remaining 'kidnappers' turned to look at Joey, however they refused to attack there Boss's lover knowing the consequences of Joey getting hurt would mean their heads.

Joey still in cool action hero mode, didn't notice as he went to attack the kidnappers that they only defended themselves and gently pushed Joey into the sofa before grabbing their unconscious partner and running out of the cinema. Joey just stood there watching the men run away with a huge grin on his face, his ego inflating at the thought of having protected his lover against 3 men who were all clearly larger and stronger than himself. Joey flexed his muscles and after giving himself a pat on the back made his way to Seto.

As soon as Joey had left, Seto phoned his bodyguards and told them (threatened them to an inch of their lives) that not even a scratch should be upon Joey. After that he just laid back and let his lover be his hero. Seto found it unbelievably cute how Joey attempted to protect him and be a perfect gentleman but he knew that Joey shouldn't treat him like a female or someone who was weak. Not that there was anything wrong in Joey wanting to pay for everything and opening doors for him, but Joey had to understand that Seto was strong too and could protect himself.

Seto smiled softly as he thought of how he was already planning for his and Joey's future and actually thinking about talking to his love about their relationship instead of just thinking about sex. Seto was truly in love, not just in lust and that made him so happy that when Joey returned Seto just leaned over and gently kissed his check before grabbing his hand.

Together they both turned to watch the film on the screen only to realize that they had gone to see a French film…in French with no subtitles. Seto was already lost in the plot of the movie before Joey turned to ask to go. Signing Joey decided that if Seto wanted to watch this film then he may as well and attempted to follow the intricate plotline of love, betrayal and murder all in French.

"Joey…puppy…wake up …the film is over" Seto sighed as once again he was ignored by his sleeping lover. Seto just sighed, this was not going to work and Joey was so deep in sleep that he would probably not even wake up if Seto molested him. After Seto told himself for 5 minutes that molesting your lover while their asleep on your first date was a bad idea he decided on a more direct approach- he pushed Joey out of the chair.

Joey after failing to understand anything that was happening in the film fell asleep. He was fast asleep when he suddenly had a dream that he was falling…

"Owwwww…what the…oh" Joey got up from the floor and grinned at Seto.

"So, the film finished…let's go eat" quickly changing the subject, Joey led Seto out and to Burger World.

As soon as Joey stepped into Burger World, he suppressed a groan. Like the cinema, there were no other customers and the servers were the same as the ones in the cinema. The bus driver wasn't there but only as he was still most likely unconscious.

Squaring his shoulders, Joey once again gathered all his courage in order to protect the one he loved but before he could go over and punch one of those idiotic kidnappers, Seto pushed him into a seat.

Confidently working up to the counter, Seto and just before he could order their food, Joey came running up to the counter and threw himself at the server. Seto stood there smirking before he decided to help his bodyguard by pulling his enraged lover off him.

As soon as Seto had Joey of the bodyguard, he called his limo that was on-stand-by and dragged a still growling Joey outside and into it. With a sigh, Seto decided that he should probably come clean with his lover…


	14. Chapter 14

j.s: i just thought i might as well update again since i had dat ridiculously long period on no updates...so enjoy and i actually reread dis chapter 2 check for mistakes but if there is still any apologies in advance

**Chapter 14 – Communication**

The key to having a good relationship was communication…well, that's what Seto thought but then again he's never been in a relationship so it was hard to tell. But one thing was for certain, as Seto looked on at a still angry puppy, he wanted this relationship to last.

Joey was feeling pretty angry after Seto stopped him beating up one of his 'kidnappers', not to mention his simple yet romantic first date was a complete disaster. But Joey never gave up, so his and Seto's second date would be perfect…Joey was going to even buy roses. Just as Joey was going to ask about their second date, Seto decided to talk

"I think we should talk puppy, about our date"

Joey, after getting over his initial surprise that Seto wanted to talk to him, gave Seto a shaky smile

"Ok then"

"Well Joey, I am afraid that it's going to be difficult for us to go out in public for our dates"

Seto then paused to pull the pouting blond into his arms and continued

"From now on, I think it may be for the best if I plan our dates…just in the beginning of our relationship until you get the hang of where it will be ok if I was seen…away from the stalkers and fan girls or boys"

Joey just sat there and processed it all before blushing. He really did not plan the whole date through…after all was it really a great idea to take Japan's most eligible bachelor out on a public bus to the movies. Man he really needed to remember to include the obvious in his plans…otherwise his plans were perfect. cough

Sighing, Joey realized he probably owed an apology for his lapse of judgement.

"I'm sorry we had a crappy first date…and well yer right, you can plan da next one dragon and I guess I was just kinda being silly to think we could have a simple relationship"

Seto frowned as he saw Joey mentally close himself off. Damn, it wasn't Seto intention to make Joey feel as though he did a lousy job…hell it must have taken Joey some guts to fight three of his strongest bodyguards without any backup. If there was one thing Seto had no experience in dealing with, it was upset lovers. It just wasn't in his nature to be the comforting type so he decided to prove through actions how much he appreciated Joey attempt.

Joey was still feeling ashamed when he felt Seto begin to shift him. As Seto's body started pushing against his, Joey had no choice but to lay down on the seat of the limo. For a brief moment, Joey felt fear at his body was crushed, put that was just before Seto soft lips landed on his. Joey felt his breath catch as Seto's tongue was forced into his mouth and then he let out a low moan.

It was that low moan that gave Seto's hands a life of their own, without being consciously aware of what was happening, Seto's hand began to grope and stroke every part of Joey's body. Seto may have been a calm and controlled man but his hands weren't. Without even the slightest hesitancy they went under Joey's shirt and began stroking his stomach before making their way up to pinch and pull his nipples.

Joey was simply overwhelmed, Seto's tongue was doing things to him that he'd only seen in the cheap porn videos that he had watched with Yugi, but whereas the actors in the film were pretending Joey couldn't help but let out moans and groans. All of which made Joey very embarrassed, since Seto had not make a sound.

Blushing Joey broke the kiss with Seto for some air and buried his face into Seto's shoulder, but Seto was not discouraged. The moans that Joey had let out made him feel so hot along with the memory of the blow job Joey had given, Seto really wanted to return the favour.

Seto began to gently thrust against Joey, and as Joey let out another of his toe-curling moans Seto's hips began to move more forcefully. He grinded his erection into Joey's without holding back and it felt sooo good.

"Please…Seto" and with that Seto's control broke into a millions pieces and he began to grind and thrust as hard as he could onto Joey's erection. Since they were both only teenagers, sadly neither of them had much control and it wasn't long before their orgasmic cries could be heard from the back seat.

Seto Kaiba was feeling very pleased as he held a satisfied Joey in his arms until he looked up and met his driver's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Shit!"

Joey was feeling too relaxed to even wonder why Seto's whole body was suddenly tense and decided to get some well needed sleep. But just before he went into his nap, Joey swore he heard Seto growling.

Seto looked down in surprise as soft snores escaped from his love's mouth. As much as he wanted to stay snuggled against Joey, Seto Kaiba was just seen molesting and then grinding against his willing lover by a limo driver…and not just any limo driver but a gay limo driver. Seto couldn't help another growl as his limo driver once again checked out Joey, skin still flushed from cumming.

Without another word, Seto bought up the privacy screen to bloke the driver from ogling at his lover anymore and began to take slow and deep breathes. He would have killed the driver on the spot for looking at his lover, except for the fact that then no one would be driving the limo and it was almost certain they would crash. But still the thought that there was another man alive in his world that had seen Joey with all his shields down, when he was most beautiful really irritated his pride. No one was allowed to see Joey like that; no one and now the driver must die.

Seto removed himself from on top of Joey's sleeping form. Then bought out his phone to call his bodyguards or as he like to call them his muscle. The plan was simple, kidnap his limo driver and then send him to the Sahara desert so that he either dies from the heat or the wild animals. It was Seto's inability to control his insane evil laughter that had Joey returning from sleep.

"Seto…you're not actually going to kill someone or you?" Joey asked innocently with a trace of fear after overhearing the last part of the conversation. He had no idea who Seto was planning on killing but he still in good conscious could not let it happen.

Seto just sat and looked into Joey's big brown eyes and sighed. The puppy was making him soft, so with that he changed his plans in murdering the driver to just make him go away…to Greenland. Grinning that the driver would suffer for looking at Joey lustfully, Seto made his way over to his puppy.

"Had a nice nap, puppy?"

"yer…real nice" Joey practically purred the answer out to Seto as they once again snuggled in the back seat.

Seto then sighed as the limo finally stopped in front of Joey's apartment. If he had it his way, then Joey would have long ago moved into the Kaiba manor, that way Seto could talk to (molest) Joey whenever he wanted. Seto being a gentleman (and wanting a goodbye kiss) walked Joey up to his doorstep and parted after receiving several kisses which made him very happy.

Seto then made his way to the limo and nodded at his brand new limo driver…a straight happily married man who would never look at Joey with lustful eyes. Even Seto was slightly impressed at how fast his men worked. Once in the limo Seto pulled out his personal lap top from under the Seat in a secret drawer. Now Seto's personal laptop did not hold the plans for his next greatest invention or the locations of all the rare cards in the world. Instead it held everything that Seto knew about Joey from his genetic fingerprint to his family tree.

Currently Seto began to connect to the cameras that Seto had placed all over Joey's home whilst he was there. Seto was glad he had cameras in Joey's living room, kitchen and even the bathroom but was upset that there wasn't one in Joey's bedroom. Seto would almost give anything for a chance to be in Joey's bedroom, a chance to take all the items that had Joey's essence on it would be too much. After wiping the drool from his mouth, Seto looked as Joey entered the living room with a big smile on his face before yelling and letting the world know how happy he was.

Seto watched with loving eyes as Joey got a drink and then frowned as he saw his love head towards his bedroom. The urge to find out what was in Joey's bedroom was almost too strong and finally Seto decided that tomorrow, after school, Seto Kaiba will see the inside of Joey's bedroom or heads will roll.

Meanwhile, Joey was in his bedroom looking at the thousands of pictures of Kaiba he had on his walls. After that he pulled out the watch that he had stolen from Seto with the KC initials on it. Joey then added it to his pile of treasures also known as things stolen from Kaiba and smiled. His collection had grown so much from when he first started by taking that pen that ran out of ink from Kaiba's desk. Joey was still upset that he got caught by the Janitor otherwise Kaiba's school desk would have been his second treasure. Joey then decided that an early night would be a good idea, that way he would be at school early enough to sit at Seto's desk for a while before his love came…Joey really wanted that desk and tomorrow was the day that he decided that enough was enough. The desk will be his or there would be trouble.

j.s: its done...next chapter should be 'interesting' ...to tell u da truth i ave no idea what is happening but i ave faith ...so everything should come together in da end...i hope!


	15. Chapter 15

**j.s: **so sorry for no updates...i just forgot to write da next chapter and den i accidently read a review and i was like 'oh shit, story'...so here is da next chapter. enjoy!

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- plans**

Joey yawned as he rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After a quick shower, Joey changed into his uniform before heading towards school all the while formulating plans on how to remove a school desk without anyone noticing. He couldn't hide it in his clothes like the girlie magazines nor could he casually walk out the school with a desk…or could he. That was it! Joey's plan was simple but pure genius and all it needed was confidence. When you acted like nothing was wrong and walked with your head held high, most people don't look too closely. With a stupid grin plastered on his face, Joey walked into his (and Seto's) homeroom and locked his eyes on the target.

She was beautiful, a virgin until Seto Kaiba had came along and stolen it and as though her appeal wasn't enough the fact that no one else sat at that desk all year made Joey desire her even more. Subtly wiping the drool from his face, Joey placed himself at the desk and took a moment to just breathe in the atmosphere surrounding the desk.

Seto Kaiba was earlier than usual to school today in order to get in some quality time with Joey (in other words to make-out with Joey in the boy's toilets). Seto had noticed that ever since Joey had become friends with Yugi, he began to show up in school everyday and on time. Joey no longer had a bad boy reputation around school but that didn't mean anyone saw him as weak. Seto smiled as he thought of how strong his puppy actually was…all man and all his. Seto stepped into his homeroom to wait at his desk for Joey only to see his puppy already there…and stroking the wood.

Joey couldn't help but rub his hands against the desk, it was so smooth. Just the

knowledge that his dragon had touched the desk made it the most desirable object in Joey's eyes. Joey kept stroking until he had the not so subtle sound of someone clearing their throats, alarmed wide eyes looked up and met the amused blue eyes of his lover.

"Its not what it looks like!!! I mean…..Mornin' dragon…hehehe" Joey nervously chuckled and slid out of Seto's desk.

"Its alright puppy, you can always sit at my desk…always" With that said Seto slid into his chair and pulled a still nervous Joey into his lap.

Neither boy said anything for the half an hour that they sat at the desk, just relinquishing in each others presence. Both feeling that they needed to reaffirm the others presence and reconnect on a more spiritual level. With there being 10 more minutes until class started, Joey gracefully lifted himself off Seto's lap and made his way to his own chair but not before giving Seto a peck on his check.

The bell rang and Joey decided the best way to steal the desk would be at lunchtime when no one was in the class, then he could take it home and come back before afternoon lessons and no one would be the wiser. Joey quickly looked up at the clock and sighed as he realized lunch wouldn't be for another 3 hours. Damn, Joey hated waiting and so began to tap his foot impatiently even before the lessons had begun.

Seto looked up back at Joey and sighed. His puppy was so restless today and even more he wasn't even pretending to listen to the lessons. Seto smirked; it was now the perfect time to begin stage 1 of his plan to put cameras in Joey's bedroom. So Seto Kaiba the richest teenager alive made a paper aeroplane. This wasn't an ordinary aeroplane but had perfect dimensions, low air resistance in other words it was born to fly and it did.

Joey looked up at the clock and as he mentally calculated how many hours left to lunch felt a thump at the back of his head as a strange point object bashed into him. Joey turned around and saw the paper aeroplane lying by his chair and his temper flared.

"WHICH ONE OF YA' PUNKS THREW THIS PIECE OF CRAP?" Joey roared whilst standing up and looking around the back of the class room.

Joey then made eye contact with his lover and to his surprise saw a mischievous glint in them. 'No way, Seto Kaiba probably wouldn't even know how to make a paper aeroplane yet manage to throw one with perfect aim' Joey snorted, he couldn't believe he could have ever doubted him. Joey immediately wiped the growl off his face and gave Seto a small smile, showing his complete trust in him. Then Joey's eyes hardened and began to figure out which one of his classmates wanted a fight.

Just as Joey was about to yell out again the teacher decided to interrupt,

"Mr Jonouchi, Detention after school for disrupting my class!"

"But, but…sensei, its not ma' fault"

"I don't want to hear it Mr Jonouchi, now stop taking up any more of the class's time."

Defeated, Joey sat back down and once again began counting down the minutes left for lunch. Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was feeling extremely guilty. After the look of trust Joey had given him, Seto was beginning to have regrets and seeing Joey's slightly slumped form was not helping his conscious. But instead of speaking up and getting his puppy out of trouble, Seto kept his silence knowing that Joey's detention was a necessary in order to put the cameras in his bedroom.

The bell finally rang for lunch and before anybody even packed up, Joey was out the door and went into the janitor's closet. Once there Joey quickly put on the blue overalls that were hanging in the closer and made his way back to the now empty classroom. Gathering his wits and hiding his trade mark blond hair under a baseball hat that he found in the closet, Joey made his way over to the desk.

Just looking at the desk gave Joey chills so with a huge grin he lifted the desk up and started making his way out of the school. Whistling a happy tune Joey made his way out without attracting any unwanted attention, even passing up Seto without the brunet giving him a single glance. Happy that no one would catch him, Joey started walking down the streets to his house. Here, Joey did get the occasional look due to being a random guy in blue overalls carrying a desk down the sidewalks in broad daylight but no one questioned it. Joey was grateful that people were too busy minding there own business to pay attention to him.

Almost home now, Joey could help but giggle insanely at how perfect his plan was…pure brilliance it what Joey thought. Taking the desks up the stairs and into the apartment, Joey finally set the beloved desk down in his bedroom…right in front of all the things that he had stolen from Seto. Glad he now had a place to put it all, Joey took the pens, scrap paper, notes and the odd sock that he had stolen and put it on the desk. Satisfied with the new arrangement of everything, Joey looked at the time and quickly made his way back to school.

The bell rang a second later after Joey slid into his class. Smiling brightly at not being late Joey made his way to the desk before being stopped by the teacher.

"Excuse me sir…but is there something wrong with the classroom"

It was only then that Joey realized he was still in the blue overalls and so the teacher assumed he was a janitor so after giving a negative shake of his head, Joey aka mysterious janitor quickly dashed out of the classroom and made his way into the closet and took off the overalls. Sighing that he was now late for class, Joey made his way back to class.

Seto was annoyed, he had wanted to spend lunch talking cough cuddling cough with Joey but as soon as the bell rang Joey disappeared and he was caught up in an urgent business call. Apparently, after 'coming out' on national T.V. Seto Kaiba was now being seen as some sort of icon so a couple of his new fans decided that they too wanted to come out to the world right in front of Kaiba corp. Dozens of people were standing in front of Kaiba Corp waving banners like 'I prefer men with other men' and 'yes mum, it's true'. Seto Kaiba sighed tiredly as he made his way back to class, knowing that right now his muscle were gently escorting his fans off his property. Seto Kaiba after an hour's pacing couldn't wait to sit down at his desk…

"What the….?" escaped Kaiba's lips, as he took in the empty space which previously held his desk. So engrossed in figuring out where his desk disappeared, Kaiba didn't even notice the mysterious Janitor (or his exit) but just stood there.

"Mr Kaiba, please would you take a seat. Lessons are starting" The teacher explained carefully.

"My desk is missing" With that said the whole class started snorting.

"Excuse me Mr Kaiba, I didn't quite catch that" the teacher politely waited for Seto answer.

"You heard me correctly the first time, my desk is missing" Seto repeated with frustration seeping into his voice…he really liked his desk.

"Well…um…for the time being please sent in Mr. Jonouchi's desk."

Cheering up a bit at that, Seto Kaiba gracefully sat in his puppy's desk and took a deep inhale. 'I wonder where my puppy went' Seto thought before said pup rushed into the class looking out of breath.

"I'm sorry I'm late sensei…see I was in the library and err…forgot about the time"

The whole class ended up laughing including the teacher at Joey's excuse…the idea of Joey in the library was amusing so blushing red, Joey made his way to his seat.

"What the fuck, what are you doing here dragon"

* * *

j.s: um...next chapter should be soon...i hope ...i think i respond well to threatening reviews so if im not updating for a while leave something like 'i'll kill u if u dont update' so i'll do it (my theory)


End file.
